Darkness & Light
by Animesaki
Summary: Vampires & Angels have fought each other for centuries. Now that Vincent & Cloud have arranged a marrige between their children will it all end? How far will Ansem go to stop it?
1. Vampires & Angels

**Another new fan fic~! This one was inspired by a couple of pics by callousvixen on deviantart and I am so glad she gave me permission to do so since that's what she's wanted in the first place.**

**Sora: Wait a minute I thought you were still working on a story for this website?**

**Riku: And why are you torturing us **_**again**_**?**

**Because you two are one of the cutest Kingdom Hearts couples and one of the most popular. That, and callousvixen approves the idea.**

**Riku: We should have stayed on that dark beach. -_-**

**Sora: Doesn't matter, she still would have gotten the idea. -_-**

**I do not own the characters of Kingdom Hearts and neither does callousvixen of deviantart, she owns the drawings she did and I own the plotline.**

Vampires, creatures that wonder in the cover of darkness using the moon and the stars as their guiding beacons, and using the blood of humans as their main milk of life. They were unnaturally beautiful and they ruled the darkness with their High Lord Vincent Valentine who ruled from the dark city of Hallow Bastion.

For some years they lived in fear because their ruler was getting ever so much closer to his death and he had no heir to succeed him and Ansem, the adviser to Vincent, would be the one to rule. That was exactly what he wanted and he waited patiently waited for the day of the Vampire Lord's passing.

One night though, upon Vincent's waking from his daylight slumber, it had happened. When the last rays of sun had finally disappeared behind the horizon and the moon had allowed its luster to illuminate the sky, a Knight named Zexion went to him.

"Lord Vincent, you have a son on this winter's night." The slated haired vampire said and a smile crossed Vincent's face "Unfortunately it cost lady Lucrecia her life." The smile disappeared "I'm sorry sir."

Vincent closed his eyes and allowed a few tears to fall from them before he took a deep breath and followed Zexion to where his son was being cared for. When he saw the child his breath was taken away. His son was paler than any vampire in existence and his hair was moonlight silver "Has he fed yet?" he asked.

Zexion looked to a blond woman who was the infant's assigned nurse "Has he Larxene?" he asked.

Larxene held a descent sized vial with a red liquid in it "I was just about to give him the blood my lord." She said with her head down.

As if the boy was a glass doll that would break without even touching it, Vincent lifted his son from his bed and held his hand to the nurse. When he felt the vial in his palm he brought it to the baby's lips so that he may drink the blood his life depended on.

"Sir if I may ask, what is it you will call him?" Zexion asked.

Vincent thought for a moment, watching the child that assured the future of his bloodline. The infant opened his eyes, revealing aquamarine irises; a name immediately clicked in his head "His name shall be Riku, Riku Valentine." He said.

Angels, sacred beings that lived by the light. They are modest and selfless, and believe in trying to live in peace with all creatures in existence; they were successful with all but one race. Higher Arch Cloud Strife had been trying to find a way to settle everything between the Angels and Vampires for centuries to no avail.

He had at least befriended the High Lord of the Vampires Vincent Valentine, but it wasn't enough to ensure a truce between the two races and they didn't know what would. Then Cloud heard one day that Vincent had finally gained a son and an idea struck him, one of these nights he had to pay a visit to the newly fathering Vampire.

It was a summer night when the two had finally found the time for a meeting. Vincent came to Twilight Town, the Sanctuary the Angels called home, with two of his Knights Zexion and Demyx and his son Riku. Leon, Cloud's Master Guardian, was waiting at the gate for them when they had arrived.

"Welcome back Lord Vincent. The Higher Arch will receive you in the eastern hall, follow me please." He said and led the group to the destination.

Vincent walked beside Leon so he could study the Guardian. It had been about a century since the Vampire had last seen him and from what he could tell nothing had changed him much accept that his hair was longer now, last he saw it only fell to about the edge of his neck. Now it fell to the end of his shoulder blades, and he still had the scar across his face.

"I see your Healers couldn't erase that wound Seifer gave you." Vincent commented.

Leon shook his head "Try as they might have, it is impossible to erase a wound given by a corrupted Angel." He looked at the bundle Vincent had in his arms "I assume that is your son?" he asked.

A small but warm smile crossed the Vampire's face "Yes," he uncovered the baby's face "This is Riku." He said.

Riku looked at the Angel for a moment then huddled into his father's chest making the two men laugh "It takes a while for him to warm up to new people." Vincent said.

"So I can see. Wait here a moment and I'll announce you." Leon said then he went inside the door they had arrived at.

Demyx walk up to Vincent "Will you require us to accompany you inside sir?" he asked.

Vincent looked a back at the two Knights and shook his head "No, I can trust Cloud. Just wait here until it is time to leave." He said.

Cloud was looking out the window of the hall he was meeting the Vampire Lord in watching the many Angel children flying around, working the wings they had probably just sprouted. He couldn't help but chuckle when he saw a blond Angel crash into a hedge and another Angel with tanned skin and orange hair began laughing at him.

"Cloud, your audience is here." Leon said from behind him. When the Guardian got no response from the Higher Arch he walked up to him and dragged a leather covered finger up the back of Cloud's neck.

Cloud gave a yelp and jumped a little then turned back to see Leon smiling while trying to suppress his laughter "Sorry, I was watching Tidus and Wakka outside." He said with a sheepish smile.

Leon looked out the window and saw the two Cloud named rolling around on the grass "I take in Tidus crashed again and Wakka laughed?" he asked and Cloud nodded "Typical. Anyway Vincent is here with his son."

"Oh right. Show them in then." Cloud said and he went out onto the terrace of the hall.

In a few minutes Leon returned with the Vampire and his son "Will you need anything else.?" the brunette asked.

"No. Thank you Leon, you may go." With a bow of his head Leon left and Cloud turned his attention to Vincent "Welcome back my friend, I trust you're well?" he said.

"As well as a dying Vampire can be. I'm glad we can meet today." Vincent responded taking the seat meant for him as Cloud sat down.

"You speak as if you will die tomorrow." The Angel commented.

"Oh believe me I have plenty of time left. More than enough to watch my son grow and succeed me when it is his time." He took the blanket off of his son who was still in his arms "This is Riku" he said.

Cloud studied the shy child with a smile on his face "Congratulations, I can tell he makes you happier than you've been in years. I'm also sorry you lost Lucrecia along the way of it all." He said adopting a sympathetic look.

"Yes, but I'm alright. I'm happy to have him. Perhaps in the future he can be the one to change things between us all." Vincent responded.

Cloud smiled again. Propping his elbows on the arms of the chair and lacing his finger together he said "Which brings me to the reason I asked you to meet me tonight. An Angel's life may be longer than a Vampire's by far but even I must step down at some point as Higher Arch. I will soon have to produce an heir to take my place.

"But I was thinking that if our children were to allowed to grown up together and fell in love, maybe then we can finally come to a truce."

Vincent nodded at the idea "I see. But what if you gain a son?" he inquired.

Cloud smiled "You have no idea who I plan to have my child with do you?" he asked and Vincent shook his head "You stereo type so easily. We Angels are so called because we are pure of soul and intentions, not because we are servants of the Heavens. We exist outside of governing laws and merely live by morals, there for we may do what we wish.

"All we have to do is be cautious to not indulge so much that we become corrupted as Seifer did. I trust you remember that incident." Vincent nodded "Then I trust you remember how distraught I was when I saw Leon hurt like that." Cloud said.

Vincent gave a silent 'oh' and he nodded "So it is the Angel you appointed as High Guardian you plan to have your child with. Sorry, but I fail to see how that will be possible." He said.

"Our children are created out of light itself we don't have children as the other races do. In order for children to be born, the love we feel must be true and strong." Cloud explained.

Vincent smiled "Well then Cloud once you're child is born all we'll need to do is get them together as often as possible and let nature run its course, hopefully for the better."

They both stood from their seats and Cloud got closer to Vincent "May I?" he asked and Vincent handed Riku to him.

Riku felt scared at first then soon relaxed in the Angel's arms, snuggling into his chest as he would with his father "He warmed up to you quickly." Vincent commented with a smile.

Cloud smiled back "I have a way with children."

Once Leon saw Vincent, his son, and his Knights to the main gate of Twilight Town he went back to the eastern hall where Cloud was still standing on the terrace "The meeting went well I presume?" he asked.

"Yes. We finally decided how to form a truce between the Vampires and Angels." The blond answered turning to go back inside.

"Might I inquire as to what that may be?" Leon asked following him.

"I will need an heir soon, and Vincent has a son. You can put the rest together." The Higher Arch answered.

Grateful that Cloud's back was to him Leon took on an expression of disappointment "So you will be looking for someone who may give you that heir." He said.

Cloud turned to face him, a smile and a light blush on his face "Will you help me Leon? To gain a child?" he asked.

Leon faltered and a blush darker than Cloud's colored his face "Wh-what? Cloud I…" he trailed off when the blond cupped his face in his hands and closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to the brunettes lightly then pulled back enough to look into the stormy eyes of the Guardian "What the hell." Leon said bringing Cloud to him and kissing passionately.

In the spring after Riku had his first birthday Vincent received word that Cloud had indeed produced an heir, two in fact. Cloud and Leon had twins, Roxas and Sora. Roxas was the youngest and had more of Cloud's features, blond hair and blue eyes like the sky. Sora had more of Leon in him, brown hair and eyes a deep blue like the ocean.

And it was Sora who would marry Riku if everything went as Cloud and Vincent hoped. But Ansem was enraged when he heard from his spy about the plan Vincent and Cloud thought up, he was angered enough about Riku's birth! If anything he would somehow see to it that the Angels and Vampires would not be in anyway united or under a truce.

**Woot! First chapter~!**

**Sora: At least the torture didn't start yet.**

**Riku: She had our "parents" arrange a marriage. I call that torture.**

**Cloud and Leon: You two aren't the only ones suffering!**

**I couldn't agree more~!**


	2. Sora & Riku: The First Meeting

**Shall we begin the second chapter of this lovely story?**

**Leon: This is not a lovely story. It's cruel and unusual punishment for absolutely no reason.**

**But that's what makes it so wonderful~! You should be grateful that I don't own Kingdom Hearts though.**

"Father! Father!" Riku called as he ran towards the raven haired Vampire.

Vincent turned just in time to catch the young child as he jumped into his arms "Riku you little Devil, what's got you so excited?" he laughed.

The silverette giggled with a smirk "You of all people should know. And I'm not a Devil!" he said showing his baby fangs.

"Of course, and happy birthday my son. Are you ready to meet Sora today?" Vincent responded.

Riku jumped out his father's arms and bounced in place "Yeah! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"

Vincent couldn't help but laugh at the way his son showed his enthusiasm for going to meet the Angel he was hoped to marry in the future. Then another laugh was heard that caused the young Vampire to stop showing his excitement and took on an expression of fear. The laugh was deep and somewhat throaty, and was more of a dry chuckle.

A dark skinned Vampire with long white hair came from around a corner "My lord, really. Why in the darkness' name would you allow your son, the Prince of Darkness, to frolic with an Angel? That could change the opinion of your subjects." He said.

Riku hid behind his father's legs "It's for the good of our race Ansem. I don't need you trying to sabotage this opportunity for us all." Vincent said.

"But this plan of yours, how do you know either child will be… You know." Ansem said.

Vincent turned his back to the adviser "That is why Cloud and I are allowing them to bond now, so that we may see. Come Riku." He said and he guided his son to where three Knights were waiting so that they could go to Twilight Town.

They were Zexion and Demyx, Knights that have traveled to Twilight Town with them when the plan was first made, and Axel who was a recently turned Vampire thanks to the mullet head dirty blond.

It took a lot of will power for Ansem to hide his negativity "But sir if you succeed in this, it's possible that bringing Darkness and Light together like this could bring the world to ruin." He said.

"Shut up! You don't know anything and you're not the Vampire Lord, my father is! You can't tell him what to do!" Riku shouted.

"Heh. Powned by a kid, harsh and classic." Axel said with a smirk.

Vincent lifted his son into his arms and looked back over his shoulder to glare daggers at Ansem as if to say '_If you don't keep your tongue on a leash about these matters in the future you will be banished!_' and he turned to leave with his Knights.

When they were gone Ansem turned around with a wicked grin on his lips that threatened to split his face clear in half "Why didn't I think about it before? I can claim the throne by making the Prince my mate! And I wanted to kill the boy when his birth was merely a perfect opportunity." He said and barked a laugh as he walked the halls of the castle.

Cloud, Leon, Sora and Roxas were all standing at the entrance of Twilight Town waiting for their guest to arrive. It was Sora and Roxas' first time meeting someone of another race and the twins were anxious to know who this new friend of theirs would be.

"When will they be here Oto- sama?" Roxas asked, looking to Cloud.

The older blond smiled "Be patient, they'll be here soon enough. The sun just went down after all."

"Oto- sama, are they bad Vampires?" Sora asked curiously with fear evident in his voice.

"Of course not little Sky. The lord of the Vampires has been my trusted friend for many years, so I'm more than sure that his son will be the same. You'll see in time how valuable and important a friend Riku will be to you." Cloud answered.

Leon nodded in agreement "He's right. When your father and I were in trouble during a war some time ago, Vincent and some of his Knights came to our aid. You'll have nothing to worry about when you meet them." He said ruffling his son's head.

A bell sounded from the clock tower not to far away to signal not the time, but the arrival of their awaited company. The gate opened and four winged figures landed inside the city; the twins stared in awe of all of them.

"Welcome back Vincent." Cloud said warmly.

"Thank you Cloud. We've waited a while for this day." Vincent responded kneeling on one knee to set his son on his feet "Introduce yourself." He said pushing him gently.

Riku looked at the four Angels with a shy smile "Hello, I'm Riku Valentine." He said quietly.

Cloud gave a kind smile that put the young Vampire at ease "It's good to see you again Riku. The last time Leon and I saw you, you were just a baby. These are our sons Roxas," he set one hand on the young blondes head "And Sora." He patted the other's head with his other hand.

"Hello Riku, nice to meet you." The twins said at the same time with bright smiles on their faces.

"Who are the others?" Roxas asked.

The Knights each stepped forward and introduced themselves "Sixth Knight Zexion of the Blood Court."

"Eighth Knight Axel of the Blood Court. Got it memorized?" Roxas couldn't help but laugh at the redheads ending tidbit.

"Ninth Knight Demyx of the Blood Court. You two are so adorable! I wanna take you home and keep you for myself!" the dirty blond squealed and he turned to Zexion "We can managed to raise them right Zexy?" he asked.

Zexion sighed and shook his head "If we ourselves were to ever have a child Demyx I'd rather it be our own. Besides, we cannot raise Angels in the ways of Vampires." He said.

Demyx pouted and the others laughed. Roxas looked at Axel curiously and the redhead noticed "What's got ya kid?" he asked the little blond.

"Why's your hair so red? Were you once a Demon?" Roxas asked bluntly.

"Roxas mind your manners." Leon said.

Axel laughed "Hey it's no harm done. Actually kid this is my natural hair color for some crazy reason that I'm proud of. No way was I ever a Demon before being a Vampire, I was a human."

Demyx hooked an arm around Axel's shoulders "I was the one that changed him. If I didn't he would've died from an incurable disease!" he said proudly.

"Yeah, my hero." Axel said sarcastically.

"Well now that we've got introductions out of the way, why don't we go back to the Plaza Terrace instead of standing at this gate all night?" Cloud suggested and they all began walking to their destination.

Sora and Riku walked beside each other and the Vampire couldn't help but stare at the sky "Why hasn't the sun set here?" he asked.

"That's why this city is called Twilight Town. It's neither day nor night here, it's in between." Sora answered happily.

"I've never seen the sun before; Dad said it would hurt me really bad to go out in sunlight. It's actually really pretty." Riku said as he continued to look out at the never-changing sunset.

Sora had heard from his twin before that the scene was pretty because Roxas often went up to the clock tower just to stare out at it, he was often annoyed by the blonde's perspective on things. But hearing it from Riku sounded as if he were hearing it for the first time and he felt sorry for the young Vampire "I don't see how anyone can live without the Sun." he said.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

"Well it's just that I was taught that the sun is the key to life itself. It helps the plants grow so that we can eat all the yummy fruits and vegetables, see the flowers that grow. Oto- sama and Oto-san told me that Vampires like black roses because it's a flower that symbolizes darkness, but even that flower needs the sun to grow." Sora explained.

"I didn't know how important it is for some. Even though it hurts some creatures it still provides life to everything huh?" Riku said.

"Yup! That's how it works. Hey come with me to meet my friends!" Sora said.

"Okay!" Riku said as he was led away by the brunette as soon as they got to the Plaza Terrace.

Cloud, Leon, and Vincent looked at each other and smiled "I think we'll have nothing to worry about if they continue on this way." Leon said.

"It's a good first step. Riku's just turned seven today so he is still developing his child mind to understand the workings of the world." Vincent responded.

"Oh that reminds me. Leon, the boys, and myself have a gift for Riku before you leave." Cloud said.

Sora and Riku went over to an ice cream shop where three other kids were eating blue frozen treats "Riku these are my friends Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie. Hey guys!" the three turned around to face the brunette "This is Riku." Sora said.

Riku gave a shy smile "Hi, nice to meet you all." He said with a small bow of his head.

"Hey, aren't you the Vampire Lord's son, the Prince of Darkness?" Tidus asked.

"Tidus don't be mean! He's Sora's guest." Selphie scolded the blond and turned to Riku "Nice to meet you too. I'm Selphie, that idiot who speaks before he thinks is Tidus, and the guy with the tidal wave hair- do is Wakka." She said with a kind smile.

Wakka glared at the girl "Why are you always on me about my hair, ya?" he demanded.

"I think it looks cool. The only other person's hair I've seen styled out of the ordinary is one of our Knights, Axel." Riku said.

"You mean that guy with the spiked- outta- control red hair?" Sora asked.

The Vampire nodded "That's him. Believe it or not that style is natural."

"Hey Sora, let's go for a flight huh?" Tidus suggested.

"Sounds cool. Want to Riku?" Sora asked his new friend.

"I would, but I haven't even begun to grow my wings yet. Vampires develop slower than Angels." Riku said downheartedly.

"But you're older than me; you should have your wings by now." Sora commented.

Riku shook his head "If I ever went flying it was with my dad."

Tidus suddenly whooped "Then how about we get one of the Guardians to fly you around with us? I'm sure Zack wouldn't mind." He suggested.

Sora got a bright smile "That's perfect Tidus! C'mon let's go find him."

"That won't be to hard, he's probably with the One Winged Angels." Wakka said.

"Good thing I know where they always are. Let's go!" Sora said and they took off.

Sora led the group to a wall in the city with a crevasse big enough for someone to walk through and they all filed in one at a time until they were on the other side that was thick with trees and lush green grass. They walked forward for a few minutes until they got to the gate of a huge white mansion.

"Now they're all either inside or in the backyard. Sephiroth! Genesis! Angeal! Zack! You guys in their?" Sora called.

From behind the house four figures rose into the air and flew their way, landing behind the children. Four Angels but three of them had only one wing. The man with long silver hair had a black wing as did the man with auburn hair. Men with black hair had white wings but the one who looked older than the other had one.

Hey Sora, what's up?" the youngest of the four asked with a cheerful smile.

"I gotta new friend. This is Prince Riku Valentine of the Vampires." The young Angel said gesturing to the silverette.

The four each bow their heads and the silver haired one was the first to speak "I am Sephiroth Crescent, leader of the One Winged Angels. This is my squad Genesis Rhaphsodos," he gestured to the auburn haired man, "And Angeal Hugely." He gestured to the black haired man with one wing.

"And this is my subordinate Zack Fair." Angeal introduced the youngest of their group.

"You won't be calling me that for long, soon I'll get one of my wings clipped then I'll be a One Winged Angel." Zack said confidently.

Sora laughed "It's been a dream of his for years. The One Winged Angels are the elite of the elite in our armies; it takes a lot to get in." He said to Riku.

"Anyway, the reason why we're here is because we wanna go flyin' ya. But there's one problem." Wakka said.

"What's that?" Genesis asked.

Riku blushed lightly from embarrassment "I haven't started to grow my wings yet." He said.

"So we were wondering if one of you could carry him since we don't want him to feel left out." Selphie added.

"I'll do it!" Zack said immediately raising his hand in the air.

"Cool! Let's go!" Tidus said letting his wings out as did the others.

Zack only had to pick the Vampire up in his arms since his wings were already out seeing as he used them earlier "Ready for takeoff?" he said.

"Yeah!" The kids cheered.

"Hold on tight now, Cloud'll kill me if you got hurt. And I don't even wanna think about what your dad'll do." He said to Riku, "Okay Angels our destination is the skies over the ocean and from there we head for the Terrace Plaza. Go!" Zack said and they lifted off into the air.

Riku looked ahead of him as the scene rushed by. He looked down at the forest that quickly turned to multiple buildings and little dark specs he immediately registered to be other Angels, that scene turned into orange died water.

"Holding up okay?" Zack asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" he said happily. He was reminded of flying while in the arms of his father, the wind rushing through his hair that smelt of salt water and everything going by so quickly, it was all just amazing.

"Don't get scared now." Zack said and before the boy could ask why he was thrown up in the air while Zack did a back flip and caught him again "You okay?" he asked. Laughter was his reply.

Cloud, Leon, and Vincent were sitting on the terrace plaza looking out over the water when they saw five flying figures "Looks like Sora and his friends are out for a flight this evening." Leon said and Vincent suddenly looked panicked.

"Riku can't fly! He doesn't have his wings!" he exclaimed about to stand from his seat, ready to go out to the group.

"Riku is safe sir; he's being assisted by an Angel." Zexion said from where he stood by Demyx by a wall overlooking the water.

Cloud took a sip of his drink and said, "That must be Zack."

"How do you know who it is?" Demyx asked.

"As good of a Guardian as he may be, he's the only Angel stupid enough to toss children into the air mid- flight and manage to catch them without hassle." Cloud answered.

"What?" Vincent shouted abruptly standing from his seat.

"Calm yourself Vincent." Leon said.

"How can I calm myself when my son is out there with a Dare Devil Angel?" the Vampire shouted.

He heard laughing behind him and turned to see the group of Angels had landed "Riku!" he called and took his son from Zack.

"Um… Did I do something wrong here?" Zack asked in confusion.

"What kind of idiot throws a child mid- flight?" Vincent snapped.

"It's okay Dad, I had a lot of fun. Thank you Zack." Riku said.

"You can trust Zack, he taught me to fly himself." Sora said with a smile.

"Although, you can't blame Vincent." Cloud said standing from his seat "Riku is his only child so of course he would be protective of him seeing he's his only family left."

Zack gave a bow "Forgive me sir." He said.

Vincent nodded and exhaled deeply to calm himself "It's time we were going. Say good-bye to everyone Riku." He said setting his son down.

Riku went over to Sora first "It was great meeting you today Sora, I think you're a great friend." He said with a cheerful smile.

Sora suddenly gave him a tight hug "It was great meeting you too Riku. I hope you can come back again soon." He said.

Vincent, Cloud, and Leon couldn't help but smile at their sons "This should work without a doubt." Cloud said.

Riku said good-bye to Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, and Zack "Soon you won't need any help and we can race when we fly, ya." Wakka said.

"You're the first Vampire I've met and I like ya. Better come back soon." Tidus said.

"You're better company than these two air heads, don't let me suffer too long." Selphie said making Tidus and Wakka gawk at her as they had just been insulted.

Zack tussled Riku's hair "You know how to have fun. Next time you come we'll see if you're enough to make my friends loosen up." He said referring to the One Winged Angels.

Cloud and Leon accompanied Vincent, Riku, and their Knights to the main gates of Twilight Town where Roxas and Axel were already waiting.

"So this has been where you've been Ax? With the kid? I was close ta getting my head bit off because you disappeared like that!" Demyx exclaimed.

The redhead shrugged "Hey he wanted me to meet a few of his friends and try some ice cream. I couldn't say no to the face he pulled."

Leon gave Roxas a look and asked, "Again with the pleading pout?" the young blond nodded and half hid behind the Knight "That won't work forever Roxas." Leon warned.

"Well we're leaving now Axel." Zexion said.

"Ah alright." He turned to the Angel that dragged him off earlier "See ya Roxy. I had fun." He said patting his head.

"Oh and Riku, one more thing." Cloud said kneeling down to eye level before the Vampire "Leon, the twins, and I want to give this to you as a birthday present." He said holding out a crystal pendent that looked like an Angel's wing.

"Thank you very much." Riku said taking it with a small bow.

Vincent smiled and put the pendent around his son's neck then pick him up "Thank you Cloud, Leon. We will return in spring at the time of Sora and Roxas' birthday." He said.

"We look forward to it." Cloud said with a smile.

**Seems the boys are getting along well.**

**Angeal: You think you're so clever.**

**Oh I am honey; it takes a good imagination to make this stuff up.**

**Demyx: She's gotta point.**

**Genesis: *Reading ****Loveless*******

**I won't even ask if he'll ever get outta that book.**


	3. Back Up Option

**Ugh! callousvixen is probably so pissed off at me right now.**

**Riku: She didn't say anything on dA.**

**Maybe, but I still feel she is.**

**Genesis: You worry too much. Calm yourself with a good read.**

**I already read both my ****Cirque Du Freak**** Manga that came in the mail! And I am NOT reading ****Loveless**** unless it's the Manga!**

**Genesis: *whimper* How can a yaoi about people with cat features be better than my book?**

**Sephiroth: I can't believe you wanted two books for an 18****th**** birthday present. -_-**

**Angeal: I can't believe Zack told you the nickname I hate so much. -_-**

**Zack: what about me? :)**

**Nothing dear. And I can't believe I finally own 358/2 Days! XD**

**Axel: Doesn't mean you actually own Kingdom Hearts now sweetheart.**

Six years have passed since Riku and Sora first met, and they couldn't have been closer. With every visit they paid each other Vincent, Cloud, and Leon saw that it was more likely for their plan to work. But as Ansem watched from the shadows of it all he carefully planned and re-planned how he would make Riku his mate and take the throne from Vincent.

…

"Oto-sama. Oto-san, may we speak with you?" Sora asked when he and Roxas found Cloud and Leon in their bedroom as they were finishing dressing for the day.

"What is it boys? What's on your mind?" Leon asked seeing that they looked rather uneasy.

Sora wrung the end of his shirt "U-um… It's about Riku." He said.

Leon exchanged a glance with Cloud the looked back to his son "What about Riku?" he asked.

"Well, whenever I even so much as think about him… I get this feeling in my chest. A heavy, warm feeling." The young brunette explained.

Cloud and Leon exchanged a glance again, this time with small smiles "Really. Anything else to this feeling of yours?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah. It's strange, but I can't help but feel… complete. Like I'm only just part of who I should be and he's the rest. What is that feeling?" Sora answered.

Cloud and Leon looked at each other with broad grins on their faces "You've fallen in love Sora." Leon said.

"I told you!" Roxas exclaimed in triumph.

"W-with Riku?" his parents nodded "Is that bad? Will Vincent hate me?" He asked.

Cloud knelt down in front of him "No Sora, this is a good thing. We've actually hoped for this. You see when I heard Riku was born I met with Vincent and we developed a plan to unite the Angel and Vampire race that involved both of you. Of course we would like for it to be of your own choices.

"From what you have told us you have chosen to fall in love with Riku, if he chooses to do the same then there will be hope for out clans yet. If he doesn't then we will have to find another way." He explained.

Roxas cleared his throat making everyone in the room look at him and see the small blush on his face "What if I fell in love with a Vampire?" he asked.

"What are you saying Roxas?"

The young blonde scratched the back of his head "That Knight Axel. I can't help it when it comes to him. I control myself just fine and I think he might feel the same way, so if he does will that work?" he said.

His parents could only smile and nod "We'll speak with Vincent." Leon said.

Their sons smiled and ran off just as the bell began ringing signaling the arrival of Vincent, Riku, and their Knights. Cloud jumped into Leon's arms and they laughed happily because of what they had just been told, Sora and Roxas were both in love with Vampires!

"This will definitely work!" Cloud said.

Sora and Roxas watched as the five Vampires landed outside the open gate of Twilight Town and Riku immediately ran in stopping in front of the twins.

"Hey Sora, Roxas. Happy birthday!" he said happily.

"Thanks Riku, and welcome back!" they said together.

Riku reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a silver chain with a crown pendent hanging on it and gave it to Sora. Reaching in his other pocket he pulled out a black wristband and a black and white checkered wristband and a few matching rings and gave them to Roxas "From my dad and me." He said with a sheepish smile.

"Thank you! These are awesome!" Roxas said slipping his gifts on.

Riku saw that Sora was having trouble with clasping the necklace behind his neck and went to help him, making the brunette blush lightly.

"Thanks Riku." He mumbled, earning a warm smile from the silverette.

"Lord Vincent Valentine. Welcome back to Twilight Town." Cloud said warmly upon finally getting to the gate with Leon.

"The welcome is appreciated Higher Arch Cloud Strife, High Guardian Squall Leon Leonhart. Thank you for having us once again." Vincent responded and his Knights gave a small bow.

"Hey Roxy! Race ya to the clock tower!" Axel said with a smirk.

"You're on!" Roxas said letting his wings out and they took off running until they were up in the air and flying to the clock tower.

"Riku wanna go for some ice cream?" Sora asked and the Vampire nodded.

Vincent dismissed Zexion and Demyx for the time, opting to walked the streets with Cloud and Leon.

"Vincent there is something we would like to discuss with you concerning our son and your Eighth Knight, Axel." Leon said.

"What is it?" Vincent asked.

"It seems Roxas has fallen for him." Leon answered.

"You don't say. But I thought we wanted Sora and Riku to be the ones assuring our clan's peace?" the Vampire said.

"Yes, that is still the main plan. We just think it may be a good idea to have a fall back. You see Sora had told us earlier before your arrival that he indeed does have feelings for Riku, now it is up to him. But if he refuses we hope we can look to Roxas and Axel as an alternative." Cloud explained.

Vincent couldn't help but smile "So Sora has fallen. And Roxas too, _that_ wasn't a part of the plan. But I believe that with him we have a stronger chance. Cloud, Leon, I have had visions that my death will come sooner than expected. Should it be, I would like to see the future we hope for before I am gone from this world." He said.

"You will, I swear." Cloud responded.

The Vampire smiled "I know you will keep your word." He said.

Roxas was sitting on the edge of the clock tower waiting for Axel to get back with the sea salt ice cream he said he would buy because he lost the race. His legs dangled over the edge and they swung back and forth like his thoughts.

'_Should I tell him how I feel? What if he doesn't feel the same? We could change everything between Vampires and Angels… Or start a war. I don't wanna do that to our families!_'

"Yo Roxy! I got the ice cream!" Axel said snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh! Thanks Axel." Roxas said taking the ice cream.

Axel sat beside him and studied him with a worried expression "You okay Rox? You were kinda spaced out." He noted.

"I was just thinking about something that… may or may not be beneficial to our clans." The blonde said hesitantly.

"What is it?" Axel asked.

"Well the thing is… Axel I..." he turned to look at the red head, cerulean meeting emerald, and his throat went tight as his heart began to pound like a drum in his chest threatening to break from his ribcage and through the skin.

"What is it Roxas? C'mon you can tell me. Don't you trust me?" Axel said.

"Of course I trust you! I just… don't know how you will react if I tell you… Never mind." Roxas said standing up.

"No tell me." Axel pressed standing as well.

"Please Axel just forget it. I can't say it." The blonde said shaking his head.

"Roxas please. I thought we were best friends?" Axel said feeling hurt and slight anger.

"You are Axel, believe me but…" he trailed off when he met the Vampire's eyes again. He saw how close Axel had moved to him and moved to step back so they could have a more comfortable distance between them but his foot slipped on the edge. Roxas fell.

Cloud, Leon, and Vincent were passing by the clock tower on their way to the square when Zack and the One Winged Angels landed in front of them.

"Welcome back. I trust the mission was a success." Cloud said.

"Yes sir, everything went as we expected." Genesis responded.

"We believe Zack is ready to become a One Winged Angel." Angeal added.

Zack wanted to beam with pride but he only kept a humble grin on his face "That is sir, if you too feel I am ready as they do. Then it would just be a high honor." He said holding back his excitement to the best of his ability.

"Zack we know you want to whoop and holler with joy, go ahead and let it out." Leon said.

"I can't, a One Winged Angel doesn't express pride." Zack responded.

"Zack. One Winged Angels also don't veer away from who they truly are at heart because of a position. " Sephiroth said.

Zack glanced at everyone around him then allowed a face splitting grin to break out "Yeah baby, yeah! One Winged Angel here I come!" he cheered doing cartwheels and flips.

"Roxas!" they all heard from over head and they looked up to see who had called out but instead saw…

"Oh my god Roxas!" Cloud cried when he saw his son plummeting to the ground.

Angeal was about to take off so he could catch him but Vincent put a hand on his shoulder "Wait a minute." He said.

Roxas was caught halfway through the fall and set safely on the ground by Axel. Thank goodness he still had his wings out from his recent trip for ice cream.

"Roxas are you alright?" Cloud asked bringing his son to him in a tight hug.

"I'm fine Oto-sama." The younger blonde answered.

Leon could see Cloud shaking and didn't blame him, he could also see his youngest son silently pleading for his father release his grip already "He's fine Cloud. He was lucky Axel was with him." He said.

Cloud stood abruptly and glared at the brunette "He fell from the clock tower Squall! You should be just as worried!" he snapped.

"I would be, if it weren't for a certain blonde I fell in love with who was exactly the same way when he was Roxas's age." Leon responded calmly making Cloud blush.

"Now that's what I call hittin' it below the belt." Zack murmured.

"Puppy." Angeal said in a warning tone.

Cloud took a deep breath and turned back to face Axel "Thank you for saving him. You don't know how much it means to me." He said.

"Oh believe me, I understand. It was the same way with my brother back when our parents died." The red head responded with a knowing smile.

Cloud smiled back and the group continued on, accept for Axel and Roxas "Hey Axel answer me something." The blonde said.

"What's up?" Axel asked stretching his arms over his head.

"I saw the look on your face when you caught me, you were scared. Why were you looking as if you were about to lose the most precious person in your life?" Roxas said.

Axel was quiet for a moment, they didn't make eye contact, and the silence was broken by both of their rapidly beating hearts that only Axel could hear thanks to his enhanced senses. He cleared his throat and finally responded, "I… I thought I was, I guess you could say."

Roxas looked at him, finally meeting his gaze and holding it "What?" he questioned.

Axel took a deep breath "Roxas I love you." He said.

Roxas's face went so red it could rival Axel's hair but at the same time he was smiling brightly. He threw his arms around the red head's neck and kissed him with all he had, finally feeling whole.

Once he recovered from the shock of it all happening in less time than a blink of an eye Axel couldn't help but smile into the kiss and wrap his arms around Roxas's waist.

Once oxygen reminded them how necessary it was they broke away slowly and rested their foreheads together and Axel nuzzled his nose against the blonde's "You taste like that ice cream." He said making Roxas giggle.

Unknown to them Leon, Cloud, and Vincent were watching from a distance and smiling happily.

"C'mon Sora, I thought you would be faster than me since you've been flying longer." Riku taunted playfully as he flew ahead of his friend.

"Oh shut up you show off." Sora responded with a smile.

Riku stopped and turned to look at the brunette "A show off? Me?" Sora nodded "Well, maybe." Riku said with a shrug.

"And conceited." Sora commented jokingly as he finally reached him.

"Hey if it makes you happy." Riku said ruffling the spiky chocolate strands.

Sora laughed and swatted the hand away then things went quiet between them "Hey Riku, is there anyone you like?" Sora asked with genuine curiosity.

"Yup." Riku answered without hesitation.

"Who?" Sora inquired feeling his heart pounding with anxiety which he was sure the silverette could hear. Damn Vampire's enhanced senses.

Riku wagged his finger "Nuh uh. I'm not gonna tell you until you come Hallow Bastion for my birthday. I always come here for yours and Roxas's. Is that fair?" he said.

Sora crossed his arms and scowled but nodded anyway "Fine." He said.

"Hey Sora." The brunette looked at him "I'm glad you're my best friend." Riku said with a smile that made Sora blush.

"Yeah, me too." He said returning the smile.

**That took less time than my latest chapter in ****Magical Mishap****.**

**Sora: Only because you're not as use to writing Cleon stories.**

**True. And you guys are nosey!**

**One Winged Angels, Cloud, Leon, and Vincent: SHUT UP!**

**Meep. O.o**


	4. Riku Loves Who?

**Okay so she wasn't pissed.**

**Characters in story: Told you!**

***Rocket launcher* If there are no more interruptions? ...Good. This chapter we'll be one of the moments of truth, and… Ansem will be mouthing of out of place again. *rolls eyes***

**Demyx: Then it wouldn't really be a good story on your part if the villain didn't get his two-bits worth would it.**

**True. And OMG! You used a reference from ****The Outsiders****! I love that story. XD**

**Riku: Can we just get this over with? -_-**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy~!**

Riku was excited as he got dressed for the evening. Today was his fifteenth birthday, and Sora and Roxas were coming to visit him for the first time. At the same time he was nervous; compared to Twilight Town, Hallow Bastion was cast in Everlasting Night rather than Eternal Sunset.

He thought that the twins would find his home scary and not want to return in the future. He couldn't bear that, he wanted them to feel just as at home as they made him feel when he visited Twilight Town even thought Hallow Bastion was a dark and fear educing place.

"Riku you have nothing to worry about. Everything will turn out fine." He heard his father say from the doorway.

"Dad, please don't read my mind. And I can't help but feel nervous! What if Sora and Roxas don't like this place?" Riku responded sitting on his bed.

Vincent chuckle "Well personally I think they may enjoy a change of scenery. They have never seen night after all. Besides, I'm sure Roxas will be easily distracted from it all with Axel acting as his escort." He said.

Riku gave a small laugh, "Right."

"Well I'm going to check up on things. Finish up, they'll be here soon." Vincent said and he left the room.

Riku stood and stretched him arms over his head and went over to his bedside table where the crystal Angel wing pendent he got eight years ago was. He picked it up and put it on, fingering it lightly and smiling. Then he picked up a small box from the table and put it in his pocket and left his room.

As he was walking down the almost empty hall Ansem approached him "Your Highness, allow me to wish you a happy birthday on this night." The man said with a deep bow.

Riku glared at him wanting to spit on him like he had wanted to do for years. He hated Ansem with all his being and beyond, and that hatred only grew especially since because the Vampire had began to act friendly toward the young prince, too friendly for anyone's liking.

"I won't accept it from the likes of you. You've been nothing but a thorn in everyone's side in my eyes. When I assume the throne I'll have you executed. Not banished, executed!" Riku snapped and he stormed past him and down the hall.

Ansem waited until Riku was out of sight before he let out an irritated sigh "That brat! He won't have as much of an attitude when he's ruling by _my _side." He growled.

"But I thought you would want to get rid of him once you've taken over?" someone asked.

Turning Ansem saw a man who could be called his double "That was the original plan, my dear Xemnas, but I can't help but feel attached as I have watched him grow over the years." He said.

Xemnas sighed "We may be twins my brother, but our minds are totally different." He commented.

"Only because you have no ambition now that you're First Knight of the Blood Court. That's all you wanted and you got it. You could at least support me in what I want. I want to be the Vampire Lord and I want Riku to be at my side as my mate. All I need is your support." Ansem responded.

"You know well you have my support brother." Xemnas said.

"Good. Now I would like for you to find more followers. When his royal pain in the ass comes of age we make our move. Be sure to mention to any you can find that with me in power there will never be an alliance with those putrid Angels." Ansem said.

Sora and Roxas stared in awe when they saw Hallow Bastion for the first time. An entire city in dipped into night, the stronghold of Darkness just as Twilight Town was the stronghold of Light. The first thing they felt when they saw it was fear. Fear that the gargoyle statues that sat atop the pillars of the gates would swoop down and devour them.

Then bright smiles crossed their faces "Oto-san is this what night looks like?" Roxas asked looking at Leon.

"That's right. If the sun were to set back home the sky would look like this. Instead of a mix of red and orange it would be bluish- black and instead of a sun there would be a moon and stars." The older brunette explained.

"Amazing! I've read books but my imagination never did it justice. But why the scary architecture?" Sora said.

"I guess Vincent's ancestors lived up to the stereotype of human authors." Cloud noted.

"Sora!" they heard and looked to see a black and gray clad Riku running towards them "I'm so glad you all made it! Welcome to Hallow Bastion." He said when he got to them.

"Thank you Riku. It's been a long time since Leon and I have been here." Cloud said.

"This place looks awesome! Is that huge castle yours Riku?" Roxas said.

Riku looked at the castle behind him "Castle Oblivion. Yeah, it's my families, but we only use it for Mating Rituals. All the Vampires live in the palace." He explained.

"Aren't a castle and palace the same thing?" Sora asked.

"No. A castle is a multi-floor fortress with towers while a palace is an over exaggerated mansion with only a fraction of the floors in a castle." Cloud answered.

"Don't tell me you're all planning to spend the night out here. Lord Vincent wants his guests _inside_." Axel said from the top of the wall that surrounded the estate.

"Axel what are you doing up there?" Roxas asked with a smile.

"I was hoping to kidnap you while everyone was headed in but you were all taking so damn long with the conversation." The red head answered with a smirk.

Riku laughed a little "Okay let's go it. We're all gonna freeze standing in the snow all night." He said.

That was when everyone remembered the chill of the winter night. The Vampire had to be born when it snowed! But at the same time Sora thought it worked though, Riku's hair was just as white as the slushy blanket that covered the ground so he indeed was a winter child.

Out of the corner of his eye Sora saw his twin running off with Axel "If he comes back with something missing Axel you won't like me!" Leon shouted after them.

"What could he possibly lose Leon?" Cloud asked with a smile.

"You know." Leon answered still watching them.

"Don't worry we have a law concerning that." Riku said as he led them inside.

"Ah I was wondering when you all would get in. Where's Roxas?" Vincent said.

"Axel." They all answered at the same time.

Vincent shook his head "I should have figured.

"Sora, come with me." Riku said leading the younger up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Sora asked.

"Just wait will ya?" Riku said.

They got to a door and Riku went inside with Sora following behind. Sora stared in awe of the room; on the wall opposite to the door was the scene of the sunset that could always be seen from the clock tower "When did you have that done?" he asked his friend.

"After Roxas dragged me that tower to have ice cream." Riku answered.

Sora continued to look about the room, slowly, taking in every feature. The other walls were painted with scenes of the ocean at night, Riku's bed looked big enough to fit about four people and still have room to move about freely in sleep. The sheets and pillowcases were an ocean blue and the comforter was just a few shades darker so that it matched the canopy.

The wardrobe, bookcase, desk, and nightstands were made of black wood with a polished shine. The bookcase was full of many different books of different genres and the room was lit with candles made of light blue wax imbedded with seashells and the carpet was the color of sand on the shore when moonlight hit it.

"You have a thing for the beach huh?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I blame that on you." Riku said.

"Why me?" Sora exclaimed.

"That year we went to the beach the second time I visited Twilight Town after we first met." The silverette said.

Sora saw that his Vampire friend was now sitting at a piano he failed to see, it was made of silver. Silver? "Hey Riku isn't silver suppose to hurt you?"

Riku gave a low laugh "Stereotype." He said and he began to play.

The melody was soft and gentle and it made Sora sit on Riku's bed and lay back. Closing his eyes he remembered when he went to the Destiny Islands with his family on an invitation from a few friends of his, the triplet Princesses of Hearts Kairi, Naminé, and Xion. Each cord reminded him of when he was listening to the sound of the waves crashing against the shore at night.

"What's this song called?" Sora asked quietly so he wouldn't disrupt the atmosphere that had been set.

"Dearly Beloved. I sense you're feeling nostalgic because of it." Riku said.

Sora hummed in response and continued to listen as Riku continued to play the calming melody "Where'd you learn to play?" Sora asked.

"I heard my dad playing one day back before we met and I took an interest. Now it's a hobby for when I feel stressed or when I feel like I need to share something with someone. You're actually the first person I've played for besides my father." Riku explained.

"I feel honored by that, thank you Riku." Sora said flipping over onto his stomach so he could look at the Vampire. He noticed as well that Riku's ocean-green eyes were focused on him even though at first glance it looked as if he were focusing on the piano, it made him blush lightly.

After Riku had finished with the song he went over and lay on his bed, his head parallel to Sora's. For a moment they just stared into each other's eyes and Riku thought back to when he was talking to his father two years ago.

"_Father, can I talk to you about something?"Riku asked one night._

_Vincent looked up from the book he was reading "What's on your mind Riku?" he asked gesturing for his son to sit next to him on the sofa._

_Riku took the seat and Vincent put an arm around his shoulders "It's about Sora." He said._

"_What about Sora?"the Vampire Lord asked._

"_Well the last time we visited he asked me if there was anyone I liked and I told him there was but not who. The reason why is because it's him. Is that wrong?" Riku said looking at his father with a pleading expression._

_Vincent gave him a reassuring smile "No my son, I think you've made a fine choice." He responded._

"_How's that?" Riku asked._

"_Cloud and I came to an agreement some years ago after you were born. For as long as we've known each other we hoped to somehow unite our clans, form some sort of treaty between us but we didn't know how. When I went to visit Cloud after you were born he proposed we betroth you to his child._

"_He had twins as you know so of course we chose the oldest, Sora. But we aren't forceful, we wish for it to be on your own accords. Now all you need to know is if Sora feels the same way." Vincent explained._

"_So if he does feel the same we can guarantee a future. But if not?" Riku said._

"_It will be no problem. Axel expressed to me he was in love with Roxas, Cloud and Leon agree that they can be an alternate if it doesn't work for you and Sora. There will be nothing to worry about, and nothing you will be blamed for." Vincent assured._

_The young Vampire smiled "That's good. But I hope Sora feels the same way as me." He said._

"Hey Sora?" Riku said breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" the brunette responded.

"Remember when you asked me if I liked anyone?" Sora nodded "I don't just like them, I love them." The Vampire said.

Sora bit the inside of his lip "Before you tell me I want to give you something." He said sitting up.

Riku sat up with him and they positioned themselves so that they were facing one another. Riku saw the light blush on Sora's face and the sadness in his eyes, why was he sad? Sora moved his face closer to Riku's until his lips lightly brushed against the others and he moved back quickly refusing to make eye contact.

Riku felt his face slightly warm as he continued to look at Sora "Wh- what was that for?" he asked.

"I guess… you can call it a birthday present. The truth is Riku I'm in love with you. But if there's somebody else I understand. I hope you'll be happy with them." Sora said as tears began to fall from his eyes.

He moved to get off the bed so he could leave the room but he felt something take hold of his hand "There is nobody else Sora." Riku said.

**Nyah- ha~! Cliffhanger~!**

**Vincent: The readers will hate you for this.**

**Oh hush, it's not like I'm ending the story here.**


	5. Passing on Chaos's Wing

**OMGOMGOMG! It's gonna happen!**

**Roxas: Whoopdie- freakin'- doo.**

**So glad you're just as enthusiastic as I am. *rolls eyes***

Sora slowly turned his head to meet the pleading ocean-green of Riku's eyes "What do you mean? You just said there was someone you love." He said.

Riku couldn't help but chuckle "You are clueless. It's you Sora; you're the one I love. Were it anyone else I would have told you when you asked me that question. I've been in love with you for years and I would pick no other." He explained.

The Angel stared with tears threatening to flow from his eyes, making them appear more oceanic to his friend "So all this time? Why didn't you just tell me?" he asked.

Riku squeezed Sora's hand "I didn't know how you would react. For all I know you could turned around and start hating me, and I was afraid of that." He answered.

"No, I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to hate you if I tried because I love you too Riku!" Sora exclaimed glomping the Vampire and burying his face in the other's shoulder.

Riku managed to catch the both of them before they fell completely on the bed, using one arm as support while the other held the brunette in comfort until he would be able to stop crying "I'm sorry if I mislead you about my feelings." He whispered.

"It's alright. I was afraid too; I thought you would laugh if I told you how I felt." Sora said pulling back and wiping his eyes "I guess our fears weren't all that different huh?"

Riku gave a small smile and shook his head "Not at all." He said and he lay back on his bed.

Sora laid beside him close enough for their arms to touch and their fingers entwined "Wanna know something weird?" he asked.

"I'm gonna take a guess. Is it that you talked to you parents and they told you that they and my father have hoped we would fall in love and unite the clans?" the Vampire responded.

Sora giggled "Same happened to you from what I can tell. You know when my Oto-sama told me that I thought I would feel betrayed because it was planned." He said.

"Yeah, me too. But you must admit they were at least considerate about our opinion on all this. I'm actually happy that they did this, gives us a greater reason to be together. Wouldn't you agree?" Riku said.

"I do. Umm… Can I… Kiss you again? For real this time?" Sora asked shyly with another blush crossing his face.

Riku chuckled and nodded, closed his eyes and waited. Sora took a silent deep breath and moved his face closer to Riku's, his heart pounding at one hundred miles an hour making him feel like he was going to choke. Finally their lips met and Sora calmed with the contact and used his free hand he cupped the back of Riku's neck to deepen the kiss.

Riku wrapped an arm around Sora's waist, pulling their bodies closer together. Finally they broke away, reluctantly though, to get the oxygen their lungs were begging for "Should we tell them?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. I know they'll be happy." Sora said and they got off the bed, went out the door, and sprinted down the hall hand in hand to the lounge hall where Vincent, Cloud, and Leon were all sitting by the fire place.

"What's going on with you two?" Leon asked as he had heard them running before they entered the room.

Sora was the one to hold up their joined hands with a bright smile on his face "Guess." He said.

Their parents smiled "So you gave it to him right Riku?" Vincent asked.

"Oh right! Thanks for reminding me." Riku said as he reached inside his pocket to pull out the box he put inside earlier and he gave it to the Angel.

"Why are you giving me a gift on your birthday?" Sora asked with a laugh.

"Just open it." Riku said.

Opening the box Sora saw the pendent inside, a ruby cut to look like a demonic wing "I remembered the crystal Angel's wing you gave me back when we first met and I felt I should get you something similar." Riku said taking it out and putting it around Sora's neck "This is called the Wing of Chaos. We Vampires don't pass this on to just anyone, so it's special."

Sora fingered the pendent delicately and smiled "Thank you Riku, I'll take care of it I promise." He said.

"Little brat thinks he can stop me, he's got another thing coming in the future." Ansem growled.

"Perhaps it's a sign to give up." Xemnas said.

"Fool brother! I won't let that Angel get in the way of my ambition. Now who else have you found to help us?" Ansem said.

"Second Knight Xigbar, Third Knight Xaldin, Fourth Knight Vexen, Fifth Knight Lexaeus, Seventh Knight Saïx, Eleventh Knight Marluxia, and Twelfth Knight Larxene. I tried Luxord, but he's too fond of Riku. He at least agreed to keep his mouth shut, said it could turn out to be an interesting game." Xemnas responded.

"It will do. Now it's just a matter of time before they announce that Riku will marry that Angel; that will be when we make our move." Ansem said.

**Short chapter.**

**Zexion: Why are all the Knights on Ansem's side the Organization Members you didn't like working with in 358/2 Days?**

**Nah- ah, I liked working with Marluxia!**

**Marluxia: It was a pleasure working with you too darling~! I presume you have a twist for future chapters?**

**Yes I do.**


	6. The Visit, the Plan

***Humming***

**Leon: WTH is she doing?**

**Cloud: She was listening to Yuugao by Weiss earlier so it's stuck in her head at the moment.**

**Vincent: So are her plans for the damn story.**

**Kairi: I finally come in! XD**

**Naminé & Xion: Not alone you don't~! XD**

**Sora: Just to tease me! DX**

Sora had never felt so happy in his life. It had been a week since Riku's fifteenth birthday; the day the Vampire told him he loved Sora like Sora loved him. He felt so happy and his heart felt so light he had trouble keeping his feet on the ground, literally. Roxas found it rather annoying while Cloud and Leon couldn't help but be happy for their son.

It was decided that Sora and Riku would need to spend more time together so their feelings could grow stronger and hopefully lead to the last thing they need for the two clans to finally be united and at peace, a marriage. However today was reserved for something else, Sora was going to visit his friends in Radiant Garden.

Kairi, Naminé, and Xion requested that Sora would visit them because they had heard about Sora's confession to the Vampire and wanted to congratulate him.

Aerith Gainsborough, the mother of the triplet princesses, stood in the courtyard of the palace with her daughters waiting for their Angel visitors to arrive. She studied her daughters as they talked amongst themselves; Kairi was the oldest with red hair that rivaled autumn leaves.

Naminé was second born with hair such a bright blonde one would think at first that someone took sunshine and put it on her head. And Xion was the youngest, her hair reminded Aerith of black roses, and of them had sparkling blue eyes and pale skin. Aerith indeed felt like a proud mother.

"Mother they're coming!" Naminé exclaimed happily and bouncing in place.

They all looked up into the sky to see eight figures headed towards them, four of them with only one wing. They all landed; Cloud, Leon, Sora, and Roxas in front and the One Winged Angels stood in a semi-circle around them.

"Welcome Higher Arch Cloud, Guardian Leon, and Sora and Roxas. It's a pleasure to see you all once again." Aerith greeted with a dip as did her daughters.

Cloud and his family returned the greeting with slight bows of their own "Thanks you Aerith, it's wonder full to be back again." The Higher Arch said.

"Sora! Come on we wanna hear everything!" Kairi said taking the brunette's hand and dragging him off with her sisters following in a fit of giggles.

"Kairi you just can't drag him off like that!" Roxas shouted as he chased after them.

Leon looked back to the One Winged Angels, pointed to Zack and Angeal, and motioned for them to follow them. The two raven- haired Angels nodded and launched into the sky to keep a secret watch over the children.

Aerith sighed "Well since they're now out of our hair shall we go to the garden?" she suggested with the ever warm smile she always gave.

"I think it's a fine idea." Cloud said returning the smile.

Kairi and her sisters dragged Sora all the way out to the terrace of the palace where they finally stopped and Roxas caught then and they turned to stare at him intently "Okay, now tell us everything about how you and Riku finally got together." Xion ordered.

"C'mon you guys. Don't try to beat everything outta me right now!" Sora whined.

"But we want to know!" the triplets said.

Roxas got between the girls and his brother "He said he doesn't want to discuss it now! Can't we just catch up for now? We haven't seen you in a year." He said.

"You're right Roxas, we're sorry." Xion said.

"We'll spend some time visiting first." Naminé added.

"But then you tell us about you and Riku." Kairi said with a wicked grin.

Although he was the oldest of the two, Sora hid behind Roxas "Don't let them get me." He whined.

"Oh for goodness sake Sora." Roxas sighed.

"So what happened since we last saw each other?" Naminé asked.

"About a week after the last visit it was Hayner's birthday and he had a sea salt ice cream cake, a huge one at that." Sora said.

"How big are we talking here?" Kairi asked.

"You know the table in the banquet hall?" Roxas asked and the girls nodded "It took up half of it and then some."

"That's huge!" Xion exclaimed.

"Yeah. And he ate so much of it he puked before the party was half done." Sora said.

"EWWWWW!" the sisters exclaimed as they laughed.

"And here's the worst, or funniest, part. It got on Sephiroth!" the brunette added.

They all burst into laughter at that bit of information, but Naminé could help but comment on how sorry she felt for the Angel.

"And what about you guys?" Roxas asked.

"Well the only thing worth talking about that we did is when we went to see our aunt Yuffie and aunt Tifa." Kairi answered.

"How are they?" Sora asked.

"They're doing just fine. Yuffie's still as hyper as ever and Tifa's still trying to keep her under control which is proving quite difficult as usual." Naminé explained bringing laughter from the others.

It was while they were laughing that Kairi saw the second necklace around Sora's neck "Ooh Sora! Where did you get that pendent?" She asked.

Sora looked at the red charm that rested next to the silver crown and he blushed lightly "Riku gave it to me the last time we saw each other." He answered.

"And the last time you saw each other was when he told you he loves you right?" Xion snickered earning a deeper blush from the Angel and laughter from the others around her.

A nonexistent castle in a nonexistent city. Nine Vampires meet here to discuss the plan they with commence in the near future. Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Saïx, Marluxia, and Larxene are all seated in a round room looking at Ansem who was standing on the platform in the center of them.

"On Riku's sixteenth birthday next year Lord Vincent plans to hold a ball where our beloved prince will announce he will marry that Angel, Sora Leonhart. That night is also when we make our move. I will take the prince to Castle Oblivion and perform the ritual." He said.

"But if Lord Vincent should get in the way, if anyone should get in the way, what then?" Xigbar asked.

"What else? There are only two options when someone gets in one's way. Surrender or force your way through by any means necessary." Xaldin said.

"And knowing Ansem he will take the ladder and kill all who may get in his way." Vexen added.

"Even if it may be Lord Vincent." Lexaeus said.

"I have been under his thumb too long. I may have to suffer a little longer but it will be worth it when I sit on the throne with his son as my mate whether by choice or by force. And to make it all the better the Angels will have to bow to us once they see their Higher Arch and his family dead." Ansem said.

Larxene and Marluxia were standing on the balcony that led out from Knight's lounge of the palace, worried expressions on their faces.

"You don't like the idea either?" Marluxia asked.

"I took care of that boy until he was five years old; that was when Lord Vincent decided he didn't need me to help raise him anymore. But he still comes to me for advice even now." Larxene said.

"Well you are the closest thing to a mother he's had since Lady Lucrecia passed after his birth." Marluxia commented.

Larxene let out a shuddered breath "Why am I doing this if I was practically his mother? Why are _we_ doing this Marly? The others I understand but us? We should have done what Luxord did. We should tell someone of this." She said.

"We can't and it's too late to turn back. We'll be traitors." Marluxia protested.

Larxene let out a dry emotionless laugh "Oh Marly, we're already traitors." She said.

***Gasp* Oh no! Ansem means business and so do his followers!**

**Larxene! Marluxia! What will you do?**

**Larxene: We don't know, we're not writing this crap!**

**Marluxia: I hope one of us doesn't die.**

**Larxene: Don't give her any ideas!**


	7. The Proposal Gone Bad

**Ah, it will be so cute to see Sora and Riku dancing together at the party~!**

**Riku: Bitch.**

**Sora: *goes into a corner and gloom descends upon his head***

**But does Ansem **_**have**_** to ruin everything?**

**Axel: Hey you wrote it.**

**Ansem: Besides would it be a good story if there wasn't a good plot?**

**NO ONE ASKED YOU!**

Sora looked himself over in the full body mirror one more time; he just felt that something was missing from his outfit! His attire was a white Victorian style coat, a blue shirt underneath, with matching pants and blue boots that went to just below his knee. Along the hem of the coat was a pale blue material that matched the color of his boots that had a gold pattern on them.

And to complete the look was a cape the same color as his eyes on the outside and a gold color on the inside. It seemed complete but something was definitely missing.

"Sora stop admiring yourself, we're gonna be late." Roxas said from the door.

"I'm not admiring myself Rox, something's missing but I don't know what it is." Sora responded.

Roxas walked up to his brunette twin and examined him; Sora did the same to the blonde. Roxas had pretty much the same outfit and style only it was black and white; those seemed to be his signature colors.

"Are you wearing the pendent Riku gave you last year, the Wing of Chaos?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, it's under my shirt." Sora answered.

"What about that crown pendent he gave you?" the blonde inquired and Sora nodded, pulling it from under his coat.

"Sora you forget, it's a masquerade." Leon said upon entering the room. In his hand he had a silvery-blue colored mask with black around the eyes, a small blue jewel between them and white lenses. The mask looked more like a butterfly really.

Sora took it from his father and put it on. Looking in the mirror again and smiled, just what he needed "Thanks Oto-san." He said.

Leon smiled and ruffled the younger brunette's hair "Of course. Now let's go." He said.

Music. Guests eating, drinking, dancing, and laughing. Everyone was wearing masks to hide their identities only to be recognized by those who really knew them and Sora couldn't believe who he recognized upon entering the grand hall of the palace. Kairi, Naminé, and Xion were all talking to Vincent, the only guest with his mask off at the moment.

Sora walked over to them with Roxas "Hello Triplets of Heart, Lord Valentine." They greeted at the same time.

Vincent laughed at the in sync twins then replied, "Hello Sora, Roxas. I'm glad you're both here tonight."

"Why would we miss Riku's sixteenth birthday? Sora especially." Roxas said.

"Shut up Roxas." Sora said hitting his twin in the arm.

"Well don't you boys look handsome this fine evening." Xion said making her sister giggle.

"May I say you three are just as stunning." Sora responded glancing at his twin with a glint in his eye.

Roxas nodded and took Naminé's hand and kissed it while Sora took Kairi's and did the same. Then they each took one of Xion's hands to repeat the action, all three of them hid their faces in their hands and giggled as Sora and Roxas high fived each other.

"Excuse me but may I have this next dance Prince Roxas?" the blonde turned and saw a man with red hair tied up in a pony-tale wearing a mask that looked like fire holding his hand out to the Angel.

"Of course you may, Axel." He said with a grin.

"Damn you knew." The Knight said taking off his mask to show his vibrant green eyes.

"I almost didn't recognize you because your birthmarks were covered by the mask and how the hell did you get your hair to lie down like that?" the blonde responded and Axel pointed at Kairi "Seriously?" Roxas asked.

Kairi giggled "Well we got here way early and I wanted to challenge you." She said.

"The way I recognized you though, was that smirk you never wipe of that face I love so much." Roxas said.

"Aw, I love you too Roxy." The red head said taking Roxas' hand and leading him onto the dance floor.

"Speaking of which I should find Riku." Sora said and he walked off.

He looked around the room until he saw silver hair he knew anywhere. Riku was clad in a black trench coat with tears, holes, chains, and belts along the sleeves and held as closed as possible with belts across the front. The shirt underneath was a deep v-cut so a nice amount of his chest was exposed.

Black pants adorned in belts and chains and around his neck was a leather choker with spikes on it and the mask he wore had the right eye black with a Demon wing and a red lens, and the left eye white with a gold design and an Angel's wing with a blue lens. He was dancing with one of the female guests.

When they had finished Riku bowed to her and she went over to another one of the male guests. Riku had spotted Sora and was making his way towards him.

"It's almost time." Ansem whispered to Xemnas.

"I understand. I'll go tell the others." His twin said.

"Remember to keep it subtle. Only say 'when he makes the announcement'." Ansem instructed.

"Happy birthday, Riku." Sora said with a smile.

"Thank you. You look nice Sora." Riku responded.

Sora giggled a little "So do you, but it's not what someone would be expecting you to wear at a masquerade though is it?" Sora noted.

Riku looked down at himself "Maybe not. Humans call it Gothic. Does it look bad on me?"

"Absolutely not." Sora said kissing his cheek "But you do seem out of place."

Riku chuckled a little as he and the brunette looked around at the other guests "Yeah, I've been getting that comment all night. My dad was the worst when he saw me come out of my room in this. Larxene said I look more like a bondage master than a Goth." He said.

"Larxene?" Sora inquired.

"Her." Riku said pointing to the one he was dancing with earlier "Twelfth Knight of the Blood Court and my mother figure you could say." He explained.

"Oh so that's who she is." Sora said.

"Now I would like to dance with someone else. May I have the honor, Prince Sora?" Riku said holding his hand out to the brunette.

"Axel did the same thing to Roxas." Sora said with a laugh.

"And what was his reply?" Riku inquired.

Sora kept smiling and put his hand in the Vampire's "Yes."

They danced. Roxas and Axel, Sora and Riku, Cloud and Leon, The One Winged Angels even got into the merriment with Sephiroth dancing with Naminé, Angeal dancing with Xion, Genesis dancing with Kairi, and Zack dancing with Aerith. Although Cloud and Leon knew who the four would rather be dancing with.

After the dancing the announcement of dinner being ready was made and the guest found themselves at a long table in the dining hall, friends locked in conversations about what ever and how they were enjoying the celebration. Aerith was talking to Vincent, Cloud, and Leon about how excited she was about the upcoming special announcement the Valentines had.

Vincent nodded at Riku and his son returned the gesture. Standing from his seat the guests quieted as Vincent spoke, "Riku and I wish to thank you all for attending this evening. My son would like for all of you to bear witness to this night, when the Vampires make an alliance with the Angels."

Riku took Sora's hand and they both stood "Sora, for ten years you have been my best friend. Two of those years you have had my heart and I yours. Tonight I wish to ask you to take mine and allow me to keep yours for eternity. Will you marry me Sora?"

Sora smiled brightly "Yes Riku, I will." He said not bothering to hide his joy.

A sudden cry of pain rang through the hall and everyone looked at Vincent, he had a knife that was emitting sparks in his chest.

"Father!" Riku cried and he ran to his side to try remove the weapon but a shock ran up his arm making his draw back quickly. He looked to the other end of the table to see… "Larxene? You did this?" the blonde turned away "Why?" he demanded.

A low, throaty chuckle came from behind him "Because I told her to." Ansem.

Turning around Riku saw the Vampire with a victorious expression on his face "I knew you couldn't be trusted you bastard!" the silverette shouted.

Ansem back handed him across the face, sending him to the floor earning gasps from everyone in the room "Watch your tone. I won't tolerate such talk from my mate." He said with an arrogant scowl.

Holding the back of his hand to his cheek Riku glared at him "What the hell are you talking about?" he growled.

"What did I just say? No matter, you'll learn in time. Now we have to go." Ansem said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Riku shouted.

"Yes you are. I've put up with your crap too long." Ansem growled. Letting his wings out he grabbed Riku and flew towards and out of one of the windows that had been opened by Xemnas and Saïx. Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Marluxia, and Larxene followed with Xemnas and Saïx after.

Vincent was in his bed, his wound cleaned and dressed but he had lost an enormous amount of blood. No one knew for sure if he would make it, but in case he didn't he called Sora to his side "Castle… Oblivion. If Ansem plans to make Riku his mate… he can only do it at Castle Oblivion. Please… stop him." He said between pained gasps.

"Vincent save your breath or you'll never recover." Cloud said.

The Vampire shook his head "I… won't live anyway. But I'll try… to hold on… long enough to see the bastard dead… and my son by my side… one last time." He said.

"Don't say such things my friend. You'll see Sora and Riku married too I promise." The Higher Arch said with tears threatening to fall.

Vincent smiled weakly "You are most noble my friend… But it's inevitable."

"Oto- sama, I have to go now." Sora said as he took his cape and coat off to let his wings out.

"I'm going with you." Roxas said.

"Oh no you don't, not without me." Axel said quickly.

"Me and Zexion are going too." Demyx added and Zexion nodded in determination.

"The One Winged Angels are sworn to protect. There for we are going along." Sephiroth said and the others nodded.

"Sora, take this with you." Kairi said holding out a sea shell charm in the shape of a start to the brunette Angel "My sisters and I made it to assure that you and everyone else will return victorious after a great battle."

Sora took it "Thank you Kairi, thank you everyone. Now let's go to Castle Oblivion! We have a mating ritual to crash and a bastard Vampire to kill."

**Prepare for an epic battle!**

**Zack: WOOT! I can't wait!**

**If you wish to see what Sora and Riku's outfits look like please go to .com and look at the gallery section. You may need to hunt around. Or just type Sora the Prince of Light and Riku the Prince of Darkness in the search bar.**


	8. Taking Action

**Okay! Here we go! Action time!**

**Zack: I'm ready to kick evil Vampire butt! *doing squats***

**Cloud: Why do you always do those?**

**Zack: Squats are my thing! They're what I'm famous for!**

**Okay guys, focus. The story's a go.**

**Leon: Let the records show that the author Animesaki is not much of a battle scene writer.**

Sora stared up at the Castle Oblivion. Dark, shadowed, and towering menacingly. He could feel the foreboding aura it was emitting because of what was going to or probably was already happening inside. Turning he looked at the Knights who were accompanying him "Is there anything I should know about before we go in?" he asked.

"Only this. When you find Xemnas at the top in the Ritual Chamber formally announce that you wish to challenge him for the right to have Riku." Zexion answered.

"Sora I want you to take this." Roxas said taking off one of his three pendants.

"Oath Keeper? But Roxas this is one of your favorite Key Blades." Sora said.

"I know, but you'll need it if you have any hope of lasting the battle you're gonna face. I have a bad feeling that Ansem has something up his sleeve that will put you in a major disadvantage. I'll give you this advice about using it at its full power; if you understand the name take it to heart." Roxas explained.

Sora narrowed his eyes in confusion "What does that mean?" he inquired.

Roxas shook his head "If I tell you it won't work when you need it the most." He said.

"Let's get going, Sora you're gonna have to climb a hell of a lot of stairs, you can't fly to get to the chamber so we have to get started. Although when you finally face him you can fly during the battle." Axel said.

"Then let's get in there." Sora said and they hurried in.

The hall was dark accept for the light that was coming in behind all of them from the doorway, then torches lit up and Xigbar was standing in front of the doorway that led to the next stair way "Well, well, well. It seems the Angel has stepped of his heavenly cloud and into Hell. That's a pretty big risk." He said with a smirk.

"Where are Ansem and Riku?" Sora demanded.

"Still making their way to the Ritual Chamber. His Highness is putting up a hell of a resistance though; they're not even half way there yet." The Knight answered.

"I'll handle Xigbar, the rest of you continue on." Zexion said walking to the center of the room and summoning a book.

"Zexion no! Not alone!" Demyx protested.

The younger Knight looked back at the dirty blonde "If we all stay and fight him we'll just be tired out as we go if we have to fight everyone on Ansem's side. That will only delay us and we'll be too late to save Prince Riku. The fact is Sora's the only one to face Ansem, the rest of us are here to fight the others so he can stick to his main task. So no one gets in his way."

Demyx opened his mouth to speak again but closed it again, squeezing his eyes shut biting his lip to keep from shaking. Then he opened his eyes again and nodded "Okay Zex. But you better pull through all the way!" he said.

Zexion smiled "Of course." And he watched as they all ran past him and Xigbar up the first flight of winding stairs. Silence broke the room for a few moments before Zexion broke it, "Answer me something Xigbar, why are you siding with Ansem in all this? What has he promised you?"

Xigbar shrugged "Who say I need a reason? What I do is what I do." He responded.

"You do realize that you are now a traitor to Lord Vincent and the Blood Court and now must be executed don't you?" Zexion said.

"Yeah, so what? You won't take me down without a fight anyway." The other Vampire said summoning his two guns "I'll say this though, if one of us or both of us doesn't make it in this battle, I had a good time working with all of you."

Zexion nodded as he opened his book "Yes, I enjoyed our time as teammates as well." He said casting a spell as Xigbar shot at him.

The sound of gunfire could be heard as Sora and the rest of his group made their way up the stairs. Demyx stopped and looked back, a worried expression on his face "Demyx he'll be fine. If he doesn't it will only be because _you_ of all people didn't believe in him." Sora said when the noticed the Vampire.

Demyx looked back at the Angel "You're right. If I don't believe in him I might as well have killed him myself and saved that one-eyed creep the trouble." He said.

They started up the stairs again, up four floors before coming to the room Xaldin was waiting for them in "Come to do the impossible have you?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"You sadistic jerk! I'll take you on!" Demyx exclaimed summoning his sitar.

Xaldin let out a low laugh "The laziest Knight challenging me? This should be quite fun then." He said summoning his lances.

"Kick his ass Demyx!" Axel said confidently as he ran past them with everyone else.

"I plan to do all that and then some. You have always mocked me and now I can get my revenge! Now I have a reason not to be lazy and go all out with my power and abilities." Demyx said staring Xaldin down.

"If you had any." Xaldin mocked.

Demyx growled "I'll make you regret underestimating me!" he exclaimed as he unleashed his first attack.

"Will Demyx be okay Axel?" Roxas asked.

"No problem babe. If there's a few things I know about Demyx it's he's got a lot more power and a stronger will than he lets on, he'll do anything to stay alive and see Zexion again, and he absolutely hates Xaldin's guts so much he'll do more than kill him if he needs to." The red head assured.

They ran up a few more flights of stairs before they came to another room where Vexen was waiting "What the hell? Did Ansem plan this or something? To make sure that there was someone standing in our way every few floors?" Zack exclaimed.

"Brilliant deduction Angel. Yes I will confess that Ansem wishes to split you all up until only one of you stands between him and Price Riku. By the looks of how much that boy is struggling and slowing him down he'll have no choice but to face the Prince of Light in the Ritual Chamber." The blonde Knight said.

"So that's it. How far are they now?" Sora said.

"At this point almost to where Marluxia will be positioned. So which of you will face me?" Vexen said summoning his shield.

"I'll take you on old dude!" Zack said taking his sword off his back.

Vexen's eye twitched "O-old? How dare you insult me!" he shouted rushing at the Elite Angel only to be blocked.

"You guys go now! Maybe you can catch them before they get to the Ritual Chamber!" Zack said.

"Be careful Puppy!" Angeal called as they ran through the next doorway and up more flights of stairs.

"So if Ansem's plan is to get it down to just me alone we should make a plan now instead of just stopping every time we get to a Knight. Who will we run into next?" Sora said.

"Vexen's the Fourth Knight so next should be the Fifth, Lexaeus." Axel said.

"I can take him." Angeal commented.

"Right. One big sword against another." Roxas joked.

They got to the next room where Lexaeus was waiting with his Axe Sword ready to go. Angeal stopped while the rest went on ahead, his sword and stance in the offensive position "Be sure to focus on aerial attacks! He exceeds at ground moves!" Axel called before he continued on with the rest.

"Be as that may I think I'm up against a formidable opponent." Angeal said.

"You don't underestimate based on advice and appearance; I actually wish you luck in this fight." Lexaeus responded.

"And I you." Angeal said.

"Marluxia's the next Knight!" Axel said.

"I'll defeat him then." Genesis responded.

"I'll just keep my mouth shut on this one." Sephiroth commented.

"What were you about to say?" Genesis exclaimed.

"Can we drop it for now?" Sora called over his shoulder.

They continued running until they came to the room where Marluxia was. He didn't look like he wanted to fight at all, his weapon wasn't even out.

"Be on your guard Gen!" Sephiroth warned as he went ahead with the others who were left.

Silence followed then Genesis spoke, "Shall we talk then?"

Marluxia stared at him "What?"

"You obviously don't wish to fight anyone, so we may as well have a long conversation to pass the time. Let's start with why you are doing this. Do know though that I have my sword at my side in case you try to pull any tricks." Genesis said.

Marluxia shook his head "I won't pull any tricks." He assured.

"Who's the next Knight that will be standing in our way?" Sephiroth asked.

"Twelfth Knight Larxene. I hope you're quick on the ground and in the air because she casts those lightening spells so they can hit you dead on." Axel answered.

"I can handle myself against her." Sephiroth said.

"Who will be after her?" Roxas asked.

"Well I know for a fact that Xemnas will do anything to protect Ansem so he'll be in the room before the Ritual Chamber. That means Saïx will be in the room after Larxene. Chances are he'll try to keep us from pressing on in general because he loves Xemnas so much." Axel said.

"Larxene. She's the one who attacked Vincent right?" Sora asked.

"Yup." Axel answered.

"Get her good Sephiroth." Sora said.

"Don't let revenge cloud you senses Sora. But I'll give her what she deserves." Sephiroth responded.

They got to the room Larxene was in and Sephiroth unsheathed his sword, ready for the fight.

"I hope you kill me." Larxene said.

"Why would you hope for your own death?" Sephiroth questioned.

"Look at what I've done. That boy looked to me for the answers to the questions his father couldn't answer. I was a mother to him and I agreed to this. I won't let myself go that easily but I hope you win." She said.

"If you surrender now you may be let off with a punishment much gentler than death." The Angel said hoping she would agree.

Larxene gave a dry laugh "As if. I'm a traitor. That won't change just because I chose to turn my back an Ansem now. There's no hope for me at all!" she cried as she lifted her hand to throw her knives.

"Larxene stop!" Marluxia shouted upon entering the room with Genesis.

The knives flew.

"Saïx is mine hands down!" Axel declared.

"If you die I'll bring you back and kill you again!" Roxas shouted.

"Ditto to you! I know you want to take on Xemnas." Axel responded.

They go to the room where Saïx was waiting and Axel immediately summoned and threw his chakrams. Saïx jumped out of the way of them giving Sora and Roxas a clear path through the door and up the stairs.

"Clever Lea, you caused an excellent distraction to keep me from stopping them." Saïx said.

"You just need to focus on me Isa." Axel said summoning his chakrams back.

"You can't win this." The other Knight said.

"Well one of us has to. Don't think it should be you though." The red head responded with a smirk.

Sora and Roxas were just outside the door where Xemnas was waiting inside "Are you ready Roxas?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. I can take him Sor. Don't worry too much about me." The blonde responded.

"Alright. Want to do the prayer?" Sora said.

Roxas nodded and took off another one of his pendants just as Sora took off the one his twin lent to him. They held the pendants parallel to each other and said together, "The battles ahead will be merciless, but with these Key Blades we will banish to Oblivion. Our Oaths kept in our hearts. In Light there is Darkness, but in Darkness there is a stronger Light."

They entered the room and Roxas' Oblivion pendent turned into the Key Blade "Good luck Sora." He said.

"You too Roxas." Sora said and he went past Xemnas through the next door.

"Are you ready Angel?" Xemnas asked mockingly as he summoned his Ethereal Blades.

"Ready to banish you into Oblivion." Roxas responded.

The last flights of stairs were the longest Sora had to run. They spiraled on an on up into what Sora guest to be the main tower of the castle; he was almost to the Ritual Chamber. Ansem would be there with Riku; hopefully he didn't perform the ritual yet.

Sora burst through the door of the Ritual Chamber at last, seeing Ansem holding Riku by his arm. Riku was struggling, trying to break free of the other Vampire's grip.

"Hello young Angel." Ansem said casually.

"Let Riku go." Sora demanded.

"Not a chance! I have had my eye on the throne for too long now to give up, especially now that victory is literally in my grasp." The Vampire said with an evil smile.

"If you only want to take the throne then you'll kill Riku anyway! So just let him go!" Sora shouted.

"Why should I?" Ansem questioned leaning down so that his mouth was next to Riku's ear "Perhaps I have the same taste."

Feeling Ansem's hot breath on his ear Riku reacted on instinct and elbowed Ansem in the face causing the other Vampire to release him only to be grabbed and back handed to the floor again.

Sora ran over to Riku and knelt beside him, helping him to get to his knees and seeing his face turn a bright red where he had been struck "You sick sadistic bastard." Sora whispered standing with the silverette "I challenge you Ansem, for the right to claim Riku as a mate!"

"And I accept." The vampire said with an approving, wicked grin.

**Like you were told earlier, I'm no good with battle scenes. But for the sake of the story I will try my best to make Sora and Ansem's fight as exceptionally long and a good as possible! And can anyone guess what Sephi was getting at?**

**Riku: Why am I being abused?**

**Ansem: Because I'm a jerk! That's what villains do.**

**Sora: *stabs Ansem***

… **Should I call the medic? **


	9. Battle, Understanding, Tears

**Okay, the previous chapter was so inspiring to me I had to continue!**

**Axel: Like it was said before, Animesaki sucks at creating battle scenes so hopefully it comes out good.**

Sora and Ansem stood on opposite sides of the room. Riku was standing in front of Sora with a worried expression on his face biting the finger tips of his right hand to make drops of blood form and pressing them to Sora's face. One stain in the center of the brunette's fore head, two just over the outer most corners of his blue eyes, and two just under the first two.

"I wish you hadn't declared that challenge Sora." He said sadly.

"It's the only thing I can do to help you Riku. I won't let him take you I swear it." The Angel responded.

Riku sighed shaking his head slowly. Squeezing his index finger to create more blood he undid the top button on Sora's shirt and drew a strange mark on his chest, it looked like an arrow pointed downward with fire rising out of it.

"What is that?" Sora asked.

"It's a traditional rune used in these things. Only the one who declares the challenge can bear it. If you're really going to do this Sora use this when things get bad." Riku said reaching behind his neck and took off the key shaped pendant he was wearing.

"You have a Key Blade too?" Sora asked.

"It's called Soul Eater. And Sora, do not let your guard down at any point. Ansem will do anything possible to make sure that he will be the one to win." Riku said.

Sora took Riku's face in his hands and brought him down to meet him in a kiss "I honestly promise you that I will defeat him and take you back to your father." He said.

"My father! Tell me he's okay please!" the Vampire begged.

Sora closed his eyes and bit the inside of his lip "I promised him he would at least see you by his side one more time." He said.

"He's hurt that bad?" Sora nodded "That bastard. Keep your promise Sora, to both of us." Riku said.

"You've both kept me waiting long enough! Let's begin already so that I can claim my mate!" Ansem said impatiently.

Riku moved away and stood by the alter of the Chamber and watched as Ansem took out daggers from his sides charging at Sora. Sora dodged the attack, summoning Oath Keeper from its pendant form in the process. The Angel flew at him and struck with his weapon but an invisible wall repelled him back; he skidded to a stop on his feet.

"He has telekinesis Sora, it allows him to manipulate the setting to his advantage! You have to be fast and have a back- up in case he sees through you.!" Riku called.

'_Manipulate the setting? So he's using magic. I'll try that out and hopefully I can get in a few good hits._' The brunette thought. Jumping up again he launched towards Ansem seeing he was making no attempt to defend himself "Air." Sora whispered moving his free hand in a vertical motion.

Ansem made a grunt in pain and Sora struck with his Key Blade sending his opponent to the wall "Clever Angel. Don't expect such luck to last." Ansem said. Letting his wings out he lifted himself in the air "This should even things out. Shall we?"

Sora readied his Key Blade and Ansem threw his daggers and the brunette prepared to block them but they flew right past him "Behind you Sora!" Riku called and the Angel quickly turned to block the oncoming attack.

Quickly turning back to Ansem Sora muttered another spell and a blast of frigid air surrounded the Vampire holding him in place while Sora unleashed a chain of attacks, slashing and stabbing, striking at any vital area he was able to. He muttered two more spells and fire and lightening sent Ansem to the ground.

Sora landed on the ground too, cautious of the outcome. Slowly he began walking over to the fallen opponent and when he saw no movement he let out a sigh and looked towards the silverette "It's done Riku. Let's get you back home." He said as he walked towards him.

A sudden laugh rang through the room and they both looked to see Ansem standing "Congratulations you foolish child, you managed to put a mere scratch on me." He said looking at the minor flesh wound on his chest.

Sora stared wide eyed "How the hell…? If anything I should have done more damage. I _did_ do more damage! How is it you only came out with that?" he exclaimed.

"I have more than just Telekinesis. I can study and copy the abilities of others like Zexion's power of Illusion as you have just witnessed." Ansem explained. Sora got into an offensive position again, waiting for the Vampire to make his move "And here is something else I can do." He said and waved his hand in front of him slowly.

Sora felt frozen and all he could see was Ansem moving in and out of his line of sight quickly, all he could hear was Riku begging Ansem to stop. What was going on? When Ansem was standing in front of him again he waved his hand in the same motion and everything came in a rush to the Angel.

Every bit of him was in pain, so mush he couldn't move without feeling a slight sting or the feeling like someone was tearing him apart "That was Tenth Knight Luxord's ability to manipulate time. I froze it for you so you could experience just how strong I can be. You don't need to worry right now about the shape you're in, those were mere punches I inflicted on you." Ansem said.

Punches? He had done all this damage to him with just his fists? If this was how strong he can be with physical attacks, Sora was afraid to see his abilities in magic. But for Riku's sake, and the sake of everyone who was counting on him, who believed in him, he would withstand it and win.

"Shall we continue now?" Ansem asked in a mocking tone. Sora glared at him readying his stance "Let's up the stakes." He said and looked at Riku. Raising his hand he made the motion as if he were squeezing something and Riku fell to his knees grasping and clawing at his neck as if something were around it keeping him from breathing.

"What the hell are you doing to him?" Sora shouted.

"My abilities in telekinesis also affect the physical body, but I'm controlling myself. You have three minutes to try, if you can, defeating me. Exceed the time limit and Prince Riku will die." Ansem said.

"You bastard." The Angel growled.

Ansem shrugged, "Flattering me won't save him."

Sora flew at him putting all his strength in his attacks, hoping his hits will cause the Vampire to lose his hold if only for a moment so that he can buy time for Riku. Unfortunately nothing seemed to be working, not the blows of the Key Blade that Ansem blocked with only one hand and not the magic he block with a wall of air.

Riku watched helplessly as Sora tried with great effort. Every few vain hits he would catch the Angels eye. He clawed at his neck again trying to breath but failing, the mental hold was to strong to break through. Amidst his efforts he felt something familiar in his hand; looking down at what he caught he saw the pendent he was given when he first met Sora ten years ago.

The crystal was glowing with a soft light and as he grasped it he felt himself calming, he raging heart beat slowed to a normal pace and he felt oxygen flooding his lungs again. He held the pendent with both his hands and closed his eyes as if he were praying, as a matter of fact he was. The power he felt coming off the pendant helped to give a sense of reassurance in Sora's power.

Sora hit the floor violently and he rolled a bit, gasping for air as he felt his breath leave him from the blow "D-damn it…" he moved to stand up again "I… I won't let you… win." He gasped.

"You're strength and will are annoying me you putrid maggot." Ansem growled, then he grinned "I'll also have you know, it's been _five _minutes." Sora's eyes widened in fear and the vampire looked to Riku "What?" Sora looked too, seeing the Prince of Darkness still on his knees, calm, grasping something in his hands.

Riku opened his eyes and met the brunette's gaze with a small smile; opening his hands he revealed the glowing white object he was holding "Remember this?" he asked.

Sora did and he smiled with relief "Of course, the crystal Angel's wing. Oto-sama gave you ten years ago when we first met. It's protecting you from Ansem's magic!" he exclaimed.

"So you've evaded me. That doesn't mean you've won!" Ansem shouted.

A heated, piercing pain spread through Sora's chest and fell to his back on the floor. A hot liquid ran over his chest and he raised his hand to touch it discovering it was blood, was that the blow that would kill him? He looked over to Riku to see him… smiling calmly as if nothing were wrong. Why was he smiling like that?

A bright red glow caught the Angel's eye and he saw the Wing of Chaos glowing; the light engulfed him and when it receded he felt good as new, all his wounds healed and his energy restored and with it his confidence. He stood up again ready to take Ansem on full force.

"This can't be. I have won! You can't possibly hold out for so long against me!" Ansem exclaimed.

"Let me explain something to you Ansem, my power doesn't come from my own will or ambitions. My power comes from those who believe in me." The images of the Knights and Angels who came with him, his friends and family flashed through his mind "From those who love me." He looked at Riku then back to Oath Keeper.

"I made a promise that I intend to keep. I promised I would return victorious, that I would get Riku back to his father. That the only one who will die here will be the one who deserves it! That one being you!" Sora said glaring back at Ansem.

"Is that so? You can't possibly think you'll win because of those petty reasons. No one gets anywhere relying on others." Ansem scoffed.

Sora shook his head "You can't even say that when you had to rely on your own brother and the other Knights just to kidnap Riku. Whether one is good or evil they get nowhere alone." He said.

Ansem let out a barking laugh "Those fools? I only needed them to slow down your little party! I would have been just as capable on my own! I need no one, no one do you hear?"

Sora bowed his head and closed his eyes "And that is why you are truly the weaker one in the fight." He said. A warmth surged in both his hands and he felt a weight in the hand that wasn't holding Oath keeper; opening his eyes again he saw he was holding a new Key Blade, it was black and looked demonic, Soul Eater.

In his other hand Oath Keeper was glowing brightly and a strong surge of power shot up Sora's arm and he remembered what Roxas had said about using the weapon, "_If you understand the name take it to heart_."

"So that's what you meant huh Roxas? The Key Blade reacts and unleashes its true power to those with pure intentions of promise. Thank you brother, I'll defeat him now." Sora said. Opening his wings he lifted into the air and flew at Ansem, both weapons glowing a surging with power.

With Oath Keeper he broke through whatever defense was meant to stop him and sent Ansem to the opposite wall. Still flying at him he used Soul Eater to deliver the final blow and it stuck. Ansem let out howls of pain as he felt as if he were being eaten from the inside out and in a flash of light he was gone body and soul.

The Key Blades reverted back to pendants and Sora put Oath Keeper in his pants pocket. Turning he was suddenly wrapped in a warm tight embrace by the Vampire he so deeply loved and he returned it "For real this time, it's done. Let's head back Riku." He said into the other's pale chest.

Riku leaned in and kissed sora deeply "Good idea." He responded and he replaced Soul Eater around his own neck. They left to Chamber and went down to the room Roxas was facing Xemnas in; the blonde was sitting against the wall near the opposite door and Xemnas' body was surrounded in his own blood.

Roxas immediately jumped up and ran to Sora meeting his twin in an embrace "I knew you would kick that guy's ass. But you look like you didn't take any beating at all. How is that?" he said looking him over.

Sora held up the Wing of Chaos "Right when I needed it, it healed me. Let's see if it will work for you." He said and he touched it to the blonde healing him in an instant "Let's go meet up with the others."

They made their way down getting to the room Axel was fighting Saïx in finding the red head laying on the ground with his hands behind his head "Axel you're alright!" Roxas exclaimed running to him.

The red head jumped to his feet at the sound of the blonde's voice just in time to be met with a deep kiss, laughing softly when they broke away "Of course I am. Something I know about the now sadly burnt to a crisp Saïx, his full power only ever comes out when the moon is visible. And as you can see this room has no windows." He said.

They continued down meeting Sephiroth, Genesis, Larxene, and Marluxia; apparently they had managed to talk things out and Larxene was overwhelmed with relief at seeing the Prince she helped raise safe and sound.

Continuing down again they met Angeal, Zack, Demyx, and Zexion. Demyx started crying when he saw the Sixth Knight had survived but it was about ten minutes before he decided to release his hold and let the other breathe.

Having the party back together and the wounded healed they went back to the palace immediately hurrying to Vincent's room. Luxord was standing just outside the door and sighed when he saw Riku "You're just in time sire, he's been worried about you." He said.

Riku walked into the room and gasped at the sight of his father; Vincent was paler than his natural tone due to the amount of blood he had lost. Walking over to his bed side he knelt down and took hold of the Vampire Lord's hand making him stir.

Vincent looked to his son and smiled weakly, "Riku, you're alright."

"Yes Father, thanks to Sora. Xemnas is dead." Riku said retuning the smile.

"You know, I couldn't have cared less about that. I just wanted to see that you were alright, that's all I wanted. I lost your mother, I couldn't lose you. But I'm sorry that I must leave you now." Vincent responded.

Tears that had threatened to fall from Riku's eyes fell "No please, you can't go. I'll be alone." He said, his voice cracking because of the tears.

Vincent pulled his hand from his son's grip and put it to the back of his head "No you won't. You'll have Sora and his family. All the friends you have, they won't dare abandon you I know it. Besides I won't truly be gone, I'll be with you in spirit. I love you my son." He said before his hand fell from Riku's head and he went still.

Riku shook his head "No… No… Father no! You can't! Come back please! You can't go! You can't!" he cried. When he saw that Vincent wouldn't wake up he laid his head down on the bad and cried all out, his sobs heard by everyone in the room and around the door.

Sora went to Riku's side and knelt beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder and the Vampire turned to him burying his face in the brunette's shoulder and letting the salty rain from his eyes fall. The Vampire Lord was gone.

**That was probably the most emotional scene I have ever written.**

**Genesis: Yes, I agree. *wipes away a tear***

**I guess the battle scene was okay.**

**Zack: It was totally wicked!**

**This story isn't done yet people!**


	10. Down Memory Lane

**Sora: Is this gonna be the wedding scene?**

**Are we eager?**

**Sora: No! D8**

**Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. Well sorry readers it is **_**not**_** the wedding scene chapter, I'm going to do some flashbacks. It was brought to my attention that I was not as clear as I should have been when it came to some aspects in the story and I'm sure you have noticed throughout the progression. So I will shed more light on the significances of the three Key Blades that were featured and… *shudder* Ansem's affections and attempts. .**

**Cloud: So a little reminiscence then, that sounds nice. ^_^; (I guess…)**

**Vincent: Why the hell did you kill me off again?**

**Oh hush!**

Riku stood out on his balcony watching the sun set behind the horizon; it was half way down at the time. He had awakened earlier when the sun was just above the horizon, far earlier than he usually did. It became a habit of his really since his birthday, after what had happened with… He shook his head to rid his mind of the event. But it remained…

_Riku had stopped crying an hour ago; the only one left in the room with him was Sora, everyone else had either went back to their own homes or to their rooms because they were staying. He lifted his head from Sora's shoulder and rested his forehead against the brunette's, aquamarine eyes still cast to the red carpeted floor "Thank you Sora." He said quietly._

"_For what?" the Angel asked holing Riku's hand._

"_Everything. Saving me from Ansem, doing what you could to comfort me in this. For loving me. I know you won't abandon me and my father trusts you in that. Anyone would think that because of that fact I would handle this better… Just a little better, just a little… But it hurts so much to know that I can't see him anymore." The Vampire said._

_Sora squeezed Riku's hand and placed the other on the back of his neck so he could kiss his lips "I know. I don't know what it's like to lose a parent but I know that it can inflict more pain on someone's heart than anyone can imagine, especially because you're still young. I know it will hurt more when you have to say good-bye forever." He said._

_Riku looked back at his father's still form "Not yet. We have our traditions. Take a walk with me Sora? Please?" he said standing up and helping Sora to stand._

"_Where are we going?" Sora asked as they walked down the halls to the grand ball room._

"_The gardens. Whenever I wanted to get something off my chest I come out here." The Vampire answered as he opened the glass door and stepped out into the night air with his beloved Angel._

_Sora stared in awe as he looked at the many fruit trees and flowers that grew; oranges, apples, peaches, cherries, and grapes. Red, white, blue, and black roses grew with lilies, wolf's bane, birds of paradise, snap dragons, and morning glories. Morning glories? And in full bloom?_

"_Why are morning glories growing here? And at night?" Sora asked._

"_From what my father told me about her my mother really loved these flowers. I'm not a pure blood Vampire Sora; my mother was human before she met my dad. They grow here because she never wanted to stop enjoying them just because she had to walk by night. Vexen was a scientist and loved to experiment._

"_My dad wanted to make sure she would be happy before he changed her so he asked him to try manipulating the flower's DNA so it could bloom at night and he succeeded. The only nights the flowers won't open are during new moons and when the moon is blocked." Riku explained._

"_He really loved her. And the wolf's bane?" the Angel asked, unable to help his curiosity._

_Riku gave a quiet chuckle, "Probably the only stereotype that's true, we do not get along with wolves. Not like your kind can."_

_They came to a coy pond with a waterfall. The fall itself was a steady, calming trickle that soothed the two princes and they sat beside it, Riku with his arm around Sora while Sora rested his head on Riku's shoulder._

"_Riku will you be okay? Give me an honest answer." The Prince of Light asked._

"_Why would you ask such a question?" the silverette responded._

"_I'm worried about you, I don't want you to slip into depression and get sick enough to die. It doesn't matter who long the lifespan of a Vampire is it doesn't mean you'll last that long. Fate can cut it short in the blink of an eye and I don't want that. So honestly answer, are you going to be okay?" Sora said._

_Riku was silent for a moment, looking at his best friend and fiancé then he nuzzled the top of his head "If you help me, I can pull through." He whispered._

_Sora lifted his head and kissed the other Prince "You know I will Riku. I love you." He said._

_Riku couldn't help but smile as one tear fell from his eye, "I love you too. Thank you Sora."_

_Three hours before sunrise they went up to Riku's room to go to sleep. Riku woke up around the time the sun would be setting and couldn't fall asleep again so he opted to go out onto the balcony at watched as the ball of fire sank, dying the sky in a mix of oranges, red, purples, and blues, he couldn't get enough of it._

"You could have woken me up." Sora said as he came to stand beside Riku linking their arms and laying his head on his shoulder.

"You we're up pretty late and I wanted you to get the proper amount of rest." Riku responded resting his head against the brunette's.

They remained quiet as they watched the sun continue to give way to night, the dark blue blanket spreading as the stars came alight; it made Sora think about the talk he had with his father Leon after he had first met Riku ten years ago.

_Sora was up one night because he couldn't sleep; too much was on his mind for a five year old. He got out of bed quietly so he wouldn't disturb Roxas and he left his room to go to his parents finding that only Leon was awake, reading "Oto-san." He called quietly._

_Leon looked at him "And what are you doing awake at this hour young Angel?" he inquired._

_Sora stepped in a little more "Why can't Riku walk in daylight?" he asked._

"_What makes you ask a question like that?"_

"_He told me he couldn't walk in the sun because he would get hurt. Why?_

_Leon put his book down on the nightstand and checked to see if Cloud was still asleep beside him. When he saw that he was he pulled the blanket over the blonde a little more and got out of bed making his way to his son. Picking him up he closed the door behind him as they left the room and went over to a wide window down the hall "What do you see Sora, when you look at the sky?"_

"_A sunset, it's always twilight here and that's why it's called Twilight Town. But what does that have to do with Riku?" Sora said._

"_Well think about this. What is your full name and title?" Leon responded._

"_I am Sora Strife Leonhart, son of Higher Arch Cloud Strife and Guardian Angel Squall Leon Leonhart, the Prince of Light." Sora said._

"_And Riku's is also known as Riku Lucian Valentine, son of Vampire Lord Vincent Valentine and Lady Lucretcia Crescent Valentine, the Prince of Darkness. Vampire's thrive on Darkness and therefore must walk by night. Not only would sunlight hurt Riku Sora, it would kill him." Leon explained._

_Sora gave a small squeak "No! Sunlight can't do that, it's suppose to give life!" he exclaimed. _

"_Indeed it does, just in a different way for all existing beings. But Light penetrates Darkness in a battle. But if they are brought together in harmony twilight can be created, a mix of Darkness and Light, creating an environment in which all can live as one. That is why whenever creatures of Darkness come here they can be comfortable. Do you understand?" he said._

_Sora nodded, "I think so."_

"_Good. Now it's time you went back to bed." Leon said making Sora pout._

"Twilight's the time for all beings of Light and Darkness, a neutral time." Sora commented.

"I read something once about how creatures like Vampires, Angels, humans, and such are able to live when there are conflicted elements like Darkness and Light. It said that within Light is Darkness and within Darkness is a stronger Light. I think that's why our fathers worked so hard for so many years to bring our clans together." Riku said.

"Because even in a Vampire, the masters of Darkness, there is Light. Angels are the masters of Light. Vampires are the Darkness of our Light and what makes them no different from Angels is the light within them." Sora added.

"Exactly, the heart. Everyone has a little bit of everything within them Sora it's just a matter of finding what the similarities are." Riku said.

"But they're not in everyone. Ansem hated Angels I know it." Sora commented.

Riku gave a hum in agreement; he heard that point made clear not long after he told Sora his feelings.

_Riku gave Sora one more kiss before the Angel took off flying with his family after their visit. Turning he went back inside the palace and into his room where he dropped himself onto his bed with a deep, happy sigh. A different scent wafted into his nose and he immediately knew what it was, citrus and pure ocean air, Sora's scent._

_There was knocking at his door "Come in!" he called. When he turned hoping to see his father he instead saw, to his disgust, Ansem "What the hell do you want?" he snapped._

"_Now your Highness I only wish to congratulate you on gaining the Angel's heart." Ansem said._

"_His name is Sora. You will treat him with the respect he deserves." Riku said with venom in his voice. He really didn't want to deal with Ansem; he couldn't wait until he became the Vampire Lord so he could get rid of the adviser._

_Ansem's face grew dark, "Then he deserves none from me. Angel's are a lesser species compared to the might of Vampires. Sire I worry that you are embarrassing yourself by choosing such a mate, surely you have thought about what others will say."_

"_I don't care about your opinion and I don't care what others say! I love Sora and no one will change my mind!" Riku shouted._

_Ansem knelt by Riku's bed and took the silverette's hand, "But surely you Highness you would rather have a strong mate. Sora is such a weak being, he would only make you look weak when in truth you are as strong as you father, stronger even. And beautiful."_

_The minute Ansem touched Riku's hand he felt his skin crawling, when the Vampire said Sora's name as if it were poison on his tongue he wanted to slap him, when he heard Ansem call him beautiful he snapped. He snatched his hand away and scratched his face with the other "Get out! You make me sick!" he shouted._

_A look of terror crossed his face when he saw Ansem's expression; he was smiling as if he were about jump on Riku and attack him in a way that made the young Vampire shudder._

"_As I said before, someone as strong as you shouldn't have an Angel on your arm. You should have a Vampire of equal or more strength. There are far better choices just staring you in the face." Ansem said darkly._

_Riku backed away "Get out. Get out! GET OUT!" he shouted at the top of his lungs._

_Axel and Demyx came into the room "Are you alright Sire?" Axel asked._

"_Get him out of here now!"Riku responded._

_The Knights made their way over to Ansem and each took an arm._

"_Get off me!" Ansem shouted throwing their hands off and glaring at them. With one last grin at Riku he left the room._

_Riku got off his bed and went to his bathroom "I practically have to scrub myself now, I can feel him all over me!" he said in disgust._

_Demyx and Axel exchanged a worried glance "He didn't do anything of violation did he sir?"Demyx asked._

"_He only touched me and called me beautiful! Only Sora can do such things not that rat! I don't know why my father still allows him here when it's clear no one can trust him!" Riku spat._

"_Go report this to Lord Vincent." Axel whispered to the other Knight when the bath water was turned on. Demyx gave a knowing nod and left the room closing the door behind him "Okay Riku, talk to me. Exactly what did Ansem say and do to you?" Axel said._

"_He insulted Sora. And I think he was hitting on me the disgusting bastard. I wanted to throw up when he started holding my hand… Axel do you think Sora's weak?" Riku said._

"_Hell no! If anything he's equal to you in strength of heart. Why would ask that?" Axel responded._

"_I'm letting what he said get to me." Riku sighed._

"_Ansem's just some psycho who thinks that Vampires should rule the world. I don't know what his beef is with you and Sora; he should keep his opinions to himself because no one cares. I know he's your father's adviser but even Lord Vincent his having his thoughts about him." Axel said._

"_Well you don't have him on your back about Roxas; you don't know how much it could hurt to have your lover insulted in your face." Riku said._

"_Saïx, Ansem's brother's lover. We were best friends when we were humans but it all ended somewhere down the road. I think it was back when we all first met those twins. He, Ansem, Xemnas, and some others think Angels are the sum of the world. But that's what they think. You and I are in love with an Angel each so it doesn't matter." Axel said._

"Riku I have a question. When did you get your Key Blade? I know it's random but I'm curious." Sora said breaking the Vampire from his memory.

"Oh," he looked at the charm hanging around his neck "I got it last year actually. My father said it was a family heirloom that he wanted me to have just for the hell of it. I don't think he knew it could become a weapon until he put it in my hand. Why?" he said.

"My Oto-sama gave Roxas his about five years ago, Oath Keeper and Oblivion. He said they belonged to the first Higher Arch, Ventus and Roxas even looks like him which is weird." Sora explained.

"Cloud believed he was his reincarnation or something?" Riku asked.

Sora shrugged, "I guess."

"Why didn't you get one? You have the power to use them just as much as I do or your brother." Riku said.

"I don't know. Oto-sama said that many Key Blades exist but they choose their wielder." Sora responded.

Riku thought for a moment then he remembered something "I think I can solve your problem." He went inside again with the Angel following "I was wondering around the palace some years ago and I found this in the basement." He said taking something out of a box on his desk.

Sora took the item and it immediately turned into a Key Blade "It looks like a simple one." He noted.

"Simple yes, but powerful. The simplest things can be the most powerful at times Sora, it just depends on how you use them." Riku said.

Sora smiled and willed the Key Blade back into a pendent so he could put it around his neck and wrap his arms around the Vampire's neck, kissing him warmly, "Thank you Riku."

There was a knock at the door "Yes?" Riku called.

"Are you too awake yet or not?" came the response.

"We are. You can come in." Sora said.

The door opened and Vincent stepped in, "Good, you both have to start getting ready for later."

"Okay Dad. No worries, like we would mess this night up." Riku said with a bright smile.

Vincent returned the smile "Very well then. And Riku, I better not see you in another outfit like you were in on your birthday. I let that one slide for that night but I won't do it again." He said and left the room again.

"Damn I like you in that outfit." Sora grumbled playfully.

Riku laughed "He only told me not to wear it for the wedding; he didn't say anything about after. You know, when it's just us with nobody else around." He said putting his head against Sora's.

"Let's save that for later then 'kay? When I'm your mate and your mine forever." Sora said kissing Riku's lips again.

**Gotcha!**

**Vincent: You bitch!**

**Leon: That was a cruel joke.**

**Hey, I've contemplated throughout the entire progression of the story whether or not to let Vincent live or die okay? Leave me alone.**

**Riku: When they say fangirls are evil, it's no joke.**


	11. Angels & Vampires

**OMG, this is it…**

**Sora: The last chapter?**

**I… think so…**

**Sora: Oh thank King Mickey!**

**Demyx: But he wasn't in this story.**

**I'm gonna go cry in a corner.**

Cloud and Vincent walked about the gardens of the palace as the land and sky were bathed in the last light of the descending twilight, the cool air sweeping over their skin reminding them of the winter season that was still upon them.

"I must say Vincent, making your garden frost resistant certainly gives off the aura of a warmer climate." Cloud commented as he sniffed a rose.

"Marluxia's doing, you know how he is about plants." Vincent responded.

Cloud chuckled, "That was also a generous maneuver, allowing him and Larxene to live only to be stripped of their titles as Knights. You only have," he counted on his hand "four now."

"It's fine. Larxene was practically Riku's mother, and Marluxia's her brother so I felt I should be merciful." Vincent said.

"You know you should be glad you didn't make a bet with me because by this point you would have lost." Cloud commented.

"Why do you say that?" the Vampire Lord asked.

The Angel looked up at the sky, "I promised you that you would see our son's wedding, that's tonight. You doubted you would live to see it remember?"

Vincent smiled, "That's right. I still feel I owe the Princesses of Heart a great deal."

_The evening Riku woke up after his birthday he had watched the sunset from his balcony, the snow chilled breeze waffling against his face, neck, hands, and bare feet. He felt empty when he looked down at the garden he had walked through with Sora the night before; he half expected to see his father walking about in it, taking a peach or a cherry, as was his routine._

_But his father was dead, he wouldn't walk the gardens at sunset anymore just to take some fruit or make sure the flowers were blooming properly. He wouldn't come up into his room to sit beside his son on his bed and pet his hair until he awoke, he wouldn't here anymore stories about past battles or his mother._

"_Riku, you'll get sick if you don't dress properly." He heard Sora say tiredly behind him._

"_No worries, I'm coming back in." he turned and went back into the room, closing the door behind him "I'll have to get use to the difference now I guess." He said._

_Sora understood his Vampiric fiancé was still in pain over the loss of his father, and although he said he would be okay it couldn't be expected for him to have recovered right away. But the Angel was determined to help as much as possible "It will be difficult no doubt, but we'll get through it together." He said._

"_Don't take on my father's death as your burden Sora." Riku said._

"_Why not? He was family to us too, he's Oto-sama's best friend. How can I not feel what you feel? That's like telling me to not love you." Sora responded._

"_I don't want you suffering. My pain is enough for both of us, for the whole clan." Riku said._

_Sora cupped Riku's face and raised his head so that their eyes met; he could see the pain of loss still fresh in them. He leaned up and kissed him softly, "What's the point of us practically being bonded at heart if you refuse to share the pain you feel in it? Your pain is mine and my pain is yours. If we can't feel it, then we can't help each other to overcome it."_

_Riku bit the inside of his lip to keep building tears from falling and Sora rubbed his thumbs under the Vampire's eyes "Don't hold it back, it's okay. It's just you and me." He whispered. With that Riku let the tears fall, a few sobs racking his body every so often. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and Riku held Sora's waist as they slowly rocked back and forth._

_After about an hour Riku calmed down and wiped his face of the tears staining his moon-white skin "Thank you Sora, I needed that." He said._

"_Of course." Sora said with a warm smile that the other Prince returned, a little of his sadness disappearing._

"_Sora, Riku! Are you awake?" Roxas called from the other side of the bedroom door._

_Sora went over to the door and cracked it open enough to stick his head out to his shoulders "What is it?" he asked._

"_Come down before the food gets cold." The blonde said._

_Sora looked back at Riku who had moved to sit on the bed "Do you want to go down and eat?" he asked._

"_Not yet. Go ahead, I won't keep you here."Riku said and he heard the door close, letting out a sigh. He felt anther weight beside him and a pressure on his back "I thought you were going to eat?" he asked._

"_I wanna stay with you, I get the feeling you need me right now." Sora said._

"_Don't let me hold you down Sora." Riku said._

"_I'm holding myself down, it's my choice." Sora responded._

_Riku gave a small grin, "Okay, let's head down or else you'll starve."_

_As they walked down the hall Luxord came out of Vincent's room and rushed over to them "Your Highness, I need you to come with me right now." He said frantically._

"_Why? What's going on?" Riku asked._

"_It's your father." The Knight answered._

"_My father? But he died." Riku said._

"_You don't understand sir, you see the Princesses of Heart-!"_

"_Luxord! Did you find Riku yet? Vincent needs his blood like now!" Xion called from the room._

"_One moment Princess! Just please come with me." He said taking the silverette by the arm and leading him to the room with Sora following at their heels._

"_Luxord what the hell is going on?" Riku growled feeling quite annoyed at the lack of information._

"_Finally! Get over to that bed and put your wrist in his mouth." Naminé said pushing the Vampire towards the bed._

"_What the hell are you all saying?" he exclaimed from the pent up annoyance._

"_Riku?" a hoarse voice called._

_Riku turned fast and saw the crimson eyes of his father, the eyes he knew so well for sixteen years, staring up at him "Father?" he asked in disbelief._

"_Don't stand there gawking he needs you blood now!" Kairi said._

_Shaking his head Riku got onto the bed by Vincent and held his wrist out to him. Vincent bit into the pale flesh and welcomes the red liquid of his son to flow into his mouth; after a minute or two Vincent pulled away with a sigh and looked into the aquamarine eyes of his child with tears welling up in his eyes and a smile on his face._

_Riku touched Vincent's face and smiled as well with his tears falling freely, "You're alive."_

"_My daughters aren't the Princesses of Heart for nothing." Aerith said with a smile._

_Riku looked to the woman and her daughters "Thank you, thank you so much." He said and embraced his father._

_Sora was smiling from the doorway "Call it a late birthday gift. I love you Riku." He whispered._

"_Hey is there a party over here or what?" he heard Demyx ask behind him._

"_The Vampire Lord's alive." Sora answered._

"_Say what now?" Demyx looked in as saw Riku and Vincent in the middle of an embrace "Holy crap! Lord Vincent's alive! Lord Vincent's alive!" he cheered as he flew about the palace._

"I'm glad you kept your promise my friend." Vincent said.

"I always do, no matter how impossible it may seem." Cloud responded.

"There you are, everyone's been looking for you. The boys are already at Castle Oblivion." Leon said when he found his lover with their friend.

Cloud and Vincent began laughing "Well we lost track of time." Cloud said.

"Hey Axel, how exactly does a wedding like this work?" Sora asked as he put his T-jacket on.

"Quite simply. Riku will drink a little of your blood and you'll put a ring on each other's fingers. We can't have a traditional Vampire wedding because you're an Angel so you don't need to take blood." Axel explained.

"Oh okay. Uh… will we be able to have kids?" Sora said.

"Sure no problem." Axel responded.

"Okay Sora, take a look at yourself." Roxas said after clasping Sora's last pendent around his neck.

Sora looked in the full body mirror. His outfit was white with silver patterns, a shirt with a T-jacket over it and shorts that fell half past his knees and sneakers, basically something casual yet fitting for the occasion. He tucked his Kingdom Key and Wing of Chaos under his shirt leaving only the crown pendent visible then nodded in approval, "Okay I guess I'm ready."

"Hey Sora, you do know Vincent's passing on his title to Riku too right?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah. What about it?" the brunette responded.

"Well it's just… Oto-sama's planning to pass on too. And since you're the oldest…" the blonde trailed off.

"You're just scared Rox. You can handle being Higher Arch when the time comes I know you can. Besides I have to stay with Riku since he's the only heir. Oto-sama and Oto-san knew they would need two children in order for things to remain balanced, every clan needs a leader. I'll be by Riku's side and Axel will be by yours, everything will be fine." Sora said.

Roxas bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut but one threatening tear fell and he hugged his twin tightly "I'm just going to miss having you around." He whispered.

Sora returned the embrace with equal strength "I'll miss you too. But we can visit each other. We never close the gates on one another." He said.

The blonde pulled back with a small smile and nodded, "Right. Good luck my brother."

The door opened and Cloud stepped in "It's time Sora. Are you ready?" he said.

Sora nodded and waited until Roxas and Axel had left the room then stepped out standing just in front of Cloud. On the opposite side to his room he saw Riku once again clad in black but the outfit was different, from what he could tell the vampire was wearing a black leather trench coat with a silver chain looping in a wide 'U' shape in the front between the ends.

The hood of the coat was up so that it covered his silver hair and half his face. Leather gloves covered his hands and the pants and boots were visible "Why is he wearing that outfit?" Sora whispered.

"It's one of their traditions. They test the one who proposes to see if he truly knows his mate to be by covering all his senses accept for taste and smell. You can't speak and tell him it's you or it will bring bad luck in your marriage. Only let him smell you and taste you blood, and if he knows it's you, you can reveal yourself." The Higher Arch explained.

From behind Riku Vincent nodded at Cloud and the Angel returned the gesture each telling their sons to walk forward until they were in front of the alter facing each other. Sora looked around the room, it was the Ritual Chamber where he fought Ansem for the right to Riku and won. He had expected to feel a dark presence but he felt only the nervousness of everyone watching them.

Riku reached a hand out seeking Sora's shoulder until he grasped it gently. He stepped closer to the Angel to breathe in his scent, testing for a masked scent that he could possibly identify as someone else's finding none. With his free hand he touched Sora's chest and the brunette had to hold back a gasp when he felt his heart jump.

Riku felt the pendants around his neck, the crown, the Kingdom Key, and the Wing of Chaos. He leaned in and bit the Angel's neck to sample his blood tasting the all too familiar citrus flavor he had tasted a few days before after Sora had accidently cut his finger "You're definitely Sora, only you taste like those paopu fruits from Destiny Island." He said with a smile.

Sora smiled brightly as well and slid Riku's hood off seeing the blindfold that covered his eyes, he removed that as well. Riku opened his eyes and allowed them to adjust to the light of the room then focused on Sora. Leaning into the Angel's neck again he took a few swallows of blood and in that time they slipped silver rings on each other's fingers.

Once he felt the Vampire release him Sora leaned up and caught his lips not at all minding the blood that was still there but smiling into the kiss once her heard the room erupt in cheers and applause. The kiss broke and they rested their foreheads together smiling, Sora unable to help the soft giggles he was emitting.

Vincent put a hand on Riku's shoulder and his son looked at him nodding. Sora stepped back as Riku knelt down in front of Vincent and the room was once again silent; the Vampire Lord took a silver crown encircled with rubies and diamonds and held it just above his son's head. It wasn't anything too extravagant, it was quite simple like a ring for someone's head.

"I pass the title to Riku Lucian Valentine, Prince of Darkness, now our Vampire Lord." He said as he placed the crown on him and it hid itself among his platinum hair. Riku stood up only to be embraced by his father and the room erupted again "I know you can handle this." Vincent whispered.

"Thanks Dad. And I mean for everything." Riku responded and he stepped out of the embrace to take Sora into another one, kissing him deeply.

"Oto-sama." Riku turned from the sunset to look at who had called him. A little girl with chocolate brown hair and aquamarine eyes was reaching up with her arms "I wanna see too. Please?"

Smiling Riku picked up the child and kissed her forehead and turned back to look out at the sunset again "How are you today Tsuki? Did you sleep alright?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you." The child answered.

"Is Tai still asleep?" he inquired.

"Yes, next to Oto-san." Tsuki said.

A sudden cry made them both turn back towards the door that led back inside "No Oto-san! Please!" a boy's voice cried followed by laughter.

"I don't think they're asleep anymore." Riku said as he walked in with his daughter still in his arms. He stopped when he saw Sora tickling a boy with no mercy. The boy had silver hair and blue eyes and he was having trouble breathing between his laughter at the moment.

"Do you give up?" Sora asked with a smirk on his face.

"I do! I do! Please s-s-stop!" the boy cried.

"Okay Sora, don't kill him." Riku said.

Sora stopped and hugged his son, "You little trouble maker!"

"I get it from you!" the child responded.

Riku sat beside Sora on the bed and tussled the boy's hair "So how did it happen this time Tai?" he asked.

"It was a sneak attack." The boys answered.

Riku and Sora had been married for nearly half a century, their physical ageing rate slowed to practically nothing once they turned eighteen. Along the line they had their children, the boy being their first; they named him Taiyoh but called him Tai for short and he took much after Sora in many ways.

Tsuki was born three years after Tai and was more like Riku, although she had her own traits that set her apart from her parents; Vincent had made a comment that she reminded him of Lucretcia when he noticed. Vincent had been dead for about a year and a half by now and Riku had taken it better than when he was sixteen.

Tai was nine and a half and Tsuki had just turned seven, they had the powers of both a Vampire and an Angel like their older cousins Ichigo and Lea, Axel and Roxas's children.

"Lord Sora! Your brother is here!" Demyx called from the doorway.

"Okay, we'll be down as soon as possible." Sora responded and the dirty blonde disappeared.

"Hey Tai!" a red hair boy called.

"Hey Lea! Come on let's go see if we can burn something." Tai said.

"Tai, you didn't even say hello to Ichigo and your uncles." Riku said sternly.

"Oops, sorry. Hi Ichigo." He said hugging another boy with strawberry blonde hair, one blue eye and, one green eye.

"Hi Tai." Ichigo said with a small smile returning the gesture.

Tai hurried over to where Axel and Roxas were, "Hi Roxas, hi Axel."

"Get over here ya squirt!" Axel said holding his arms open and Tai glomped him, almost knocking him to the floor "Whoa! I take back the 'squirt' comment." He said after regaining his balance and letting the boy go so he could hug Roxas.

Tai ran off with Lea and Tsuki gave her greetings, going to the library with Ichigo.

"So how are you Roxas? Axel?" Sora asked.

"We're doing alright. No one's complaining about Roxas's hand work as Higher Arch and… I'm not complaining about anything myself." Axel said with a wink only to receive a hit in the arm from Roxas.

"Everything in Twilight Town's going just as they were when we were growing up Sora." Roxas said still throwing Axel a hard glare.

"And Oto-sama and Oto-san? Are they alright?" Sora inquired.

"Just fine. They're doing everything they want to and more. And they want to see you soon." His twin answered.

"We don't mind that, in fact I think we will soon. There's not really much for us to handle right now so I don't see the problem with it." Riku said.

Angels, beings of Light. Vampire, beings of Darkness. It was thought that if the two were to collide in any other way aside from battle they would destroy each other. Yet in Light there is Darkness, and within that Darkness is a stronger Light, the Heart that makes the two one just as when day and night mix they create twilight. It all depends on the circumstances of their meeting.

**It's done.**

**Sora & Riku: Finally!**

**You guys are mean!**

**Axel: C'mon Animesaki, lighten up. You finished yet another story for this website.**

**I guess. Well thank you readers for sticking around for the ride. Maybe I will find the inspiration to continue Magical Mishap in the future and I plan to do a Final Fantasy IV story for callousvixen, a.k.a. Basil or B-tan soon and it will be a yaoi.**

**Demyx: We just don't know when that will happen.**

**Riku: At least it isn't any of us.**

**As usual I never owned Kingdom Hearts, but I do own those OCs I put in. Thanks everyone~!**


End file.
